


The Book Hoarder, the Flower Grower and the Latte Art Maker

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Characters, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Polyamory, race to date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Aziraphale owns a book shop. His husband Crowley owns the flower shop across the street. And his current crush Gabriel just opened a coffee shop down the street. Aziraphale and Crowley decide to make a bit of a bet of it: who can get Gabriel to go out with them first?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My half-baked idea for a human au: hey you should really work on my plot more before posting  
Me, realizing I am no longer in control of 50% of fics in the tag: I can't read suddenly. I don't know.
> 
> anyway, this is just going to be some fun softness.

It was a beautiful, sunny Tuesday and Aziraphale hummed to himself as he walked across the street to the flower shop. Hastur was outside, a scowl on his face as he sprayed a mist of water on the displays. 

“Good Morning, Hastur,” Aziraphale said with a chipper voice. Hastur grunted, not even looking at him.

The little bell rang above the door as Aziraphale entered the shop. Crowley was standing in the center, mumbling softly to himself as he rearranged the bouquets. Aziraphale smiled and walked up, placing his bag on the floor and wrapping his arms around Crowley.

Crowley chuckled, leaning back into the embrace, hands resting on arms. “‘Morning, Sleepy Head,” he said.

Aziraphale kissed the back of his neck. “You can’t really blame me,” he said. “Someone kept me up all night.”

Crowley chuckled softly and spun around in Aziraphale’s arms, pulling him into a proper kiss. The bell rang above the door and Hastur groaned as he saw them. “Got me something good?” Crowley asked, keeping his hug on Aziraphale and looking down at the bag.

“Not for you.” Aziraphale placed a quick kiss to his cheek and pulled away. “It’s for the new coffee shop.” Crowley furrowed his eyebrows at him. “You know. The one just down the street? Opened yesterday?” Crowley shook his head. “Really, dear, you must pay more attention.”

“I don’t drink coffee,” Crowley said, shrugging. “Besides, why would you bring them anything?”

“We, darling,” Aziraphale said. Crowley did not miss the slight blush in his cheeks. “We are going to go bring them a little welcoming gift.”

Crowley’s eyes narrowed. “We’ve never brought a ‘welcoming gift’ to any of the shops here.”

“Well, there’s no reason we can’t start.” Aziraphale picked up the bag and fidgeted with it a little.

Crowley smirked. “He’s hot, huh?”

“I don’t know what you mean by that,” Aziraphale said. The redness in his face said otherwise.

“Mhm.” Crowley untied his apron and dropped it on the counter. “I’m heading out,” he said to Hastur. “Don’t burn the place down while I’m gone.” Hastur just rolled his eyes.

Aziraphale linked his arm with Crowley’s as they walked down to the coffee shop. The morning rush had died down, but it was still fairly crowded. 

“Oh how charming,” Aziraphale said, glancing around at the decor. It was airy and green, lots of plants and open space. Very comfortable. 

“It’s eleven AM,” Crowley said, glaring at the customers. “Don’t these people have jobs?”

Aziraphale smiled and pulled him up to the counter. A bright young thing with a name tag reading Phanuel smiled at them. “Welcome to Cafe Briel! What ya havin’?”

Crowley smirked. Aziraphale said, “We were just hoping to have a chat with the owner.”

Phanuel’s eyes widened and their smile dropped. “He’s not in trouble is he?”

“Should he be?” Crowley asked, leaning over and squinting at them.

Aziraphale pushed him back. “Nothing like that. We’re fellow business owners, just wanted to welcome him to the street is all.”

“Oh.” Phanuel smiled again. Their head turned abruptly and they called out to the door behind the counter, “Gabriel, you have guests!”

Presently, Gabriel walked out. Crowley could see it. The guy was tall, well built, and had some quite perfect hair. And his eyes were purple, but Crowley just figured they were color contacts or something. Attractive for sure, but certainly not enough for Aziraphale to be smiling that goofy smile and fiddling with his fingers.

Phanuel left them to take care of another customer and Gabriel stood before them, a small, clearly forced smile on his face.

“Hello,” Aziraphale said, his voice a bit too high pitched. Crowley shook his head. “I’m Aziraphale, and this is my husband Crowley. We just wanted to welcome you to the street.” He held out the bag.

Gabriel’s smile fell away and he took the bag with a raised eyebrow. He looked about to speak but Aziraphale just kept rambling.

“I run the bookshop just up the street. A.Z. Fell and co. Although, I haven’t been a Fell in quite some time.” He beamed over at Crowley. “It’s just such a lovely name, you know?” Gabriel nodded and opened his mouth to say something. “And Crowley here runs the flower shop just across the street. It’s how we met, actually. I saw him setting up shop and it just had the most intriguing name, Secret Language, so I simply had to go in and well I thought he was rather handsome and-”

Crowley cleared his throat. Aziraphale’s face went bright red as he realized what he had been rambling about. Gabriel was giving him a slightly amused and slightly worried face.

“Well, welcome.” Aziraphale turned around and raced out of the store. 

Crowley leaned on the counter, smirking up at Gabriel. “Yes, he is always like that.” He patted the counter top and followed Aziraphale out, leaving Gabriel standing there to puzzle over their interaction.

Crowley laughed as he caught up to Aziraphale. “Wow. I don’t think I’ve seen you that nervous since you asked me to marry you.”

“Shut up,” Aziraphale said, looking away and speeding up. Crowley kept up with him.

“You really have it bad, huh?” Crowley slung an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders. “Just ask him out.”

“Are you kidding? Did you hear me in there?” Aziraphale shook his head. “I’m so embarrassed. I can never let him see me again.”

“He works down the street,” Crowley said. They reached the flower shop and stood outside. “I don’t think you’re going to be able to avoid him.”

Aziraphale frowned. “I simply can’t face him again after that. I just...I don’t even know what happened to me.”

“You thought he was hot. It happens. Remember when we first met?” Crowley smiled and leaned his head down to whisper in Aziraphale’s ear. “You rambled for thirteen minutes about a flight you took to Rome once.”

Aziraphale squirmed. “It’s not my fault! I just can’t stop talking when I’m nervous.”

Crowley laughed and kissed Aziraphale’s cheek. “Well. I thought it was cute. And it still is.” He released his hold. “Now, go get to work before your employees riot.”

Aziraphale leaned up, returning the kiss. “Thank you for going with me, darling. Who knows how long I would have gone on like that if you weren’t there.”

Crowley shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I still think you should just ask him out.” He winked. “Before someone beats ya to it.” 

Crowley entered the shop, leaving Aziraphale to bite his lip. No. Gabriel wasn’t exactly Crowley’s type. He wouldn’t. Would he?


	2. A challenger approaches

Aziraphale went to work the next day with a big smile on his face. Now who had kept who up all night. He hummed softly as he unlocked the door to the shop and turned on the lights. He tutted, spotting the mess Uriel had left behind. He had asked her to close up yesterday so he could cook dinner for Crowley, but she hadn’t even put away any of the books from the day. He shook his head and went around putting them all back in their proper places.

The bell rang above the door. The sign still said closed, so Aziraphale figured it must be Michael, coming in for her shift. “We’ll have to have a talk with your wife about cleanliness,” Aziraphale said, walking out from behind the shelves.

“Darling, you’re not supposed to know about her,” Crowley said, smirking. He was holding her hands behind his back.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and slapped Crowley’s arm, taking up position behind the counter. “You’re up early,” he noted, a hint of sadness at not being able to get him as good as he had gotten got.

Crowley smiled and walked up to the counter. “Wanted to get you a present.” He pulled his hands around and placed a mug of coffee and a flower down. The flower was a beautiful orange in full bloom. 

Aziraphale smiled and lifted the flower to his nose, sniffing its gentle fragrance. “Oh, how lovely. What is it?”

“A nasturtium,” Crowley announced.

“What’s it mean?” Aziraphale had been given many flowers from Crowley. Crowley was a bit of a master of knowledge when it came to the language of flowers, and Aziraphale knew what the regular ones he got meant. But this was a new one. Crowley just shrugged, a little bit of a baiting face on.

Aziraphale gave him a challenging look and put his glasses on, turning his attention to the computer screen beside him. “Oh,” he said, finding the information he sought. Apparently, nasturtium symbolized victory through conquest. Aziraphale glanced down at the mug. It was from Cafe Briel. He gulped.

Crowley smirked and leaned on the counter, staring at Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale shook his head of the initial shock and mirrored Crowley’s lean. “What are the terms?” he asked.

Crowley’s smirk widened. “First one to get him to kiss them wins. And it has to be him who initiates it.”

“And what do they win?”

“Anniversary trip.”

Aziraphale stood up, a small gasp in his throat. Every year they went away for the weekend on their anniversary. There were two places they had never gone, because the other so desperately did not want to. Crowley wanted to go to America, of all places, to see the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Aziraphale, meanwhile, thought it was best if they went to Paris and spent the weekend eating everything they could get their hands on. They had gone to everywhere else they could agree on.

“Well, my dear.” Aziraphale smoothed down his vest. “I do hope you don’t fill up on coffee. You’re going to need to save room.”

Crowley smiled and leaned all the way over, Aziraphale tilting down to kiss him.

“We’ll see about that,” he said. Then he walked away, humming some bebop song or another.

A challenge he wanted, and a challenge he’d get.

-

“He’s not moving,” Uriel said. 

“It’s a push,” Michael called out to Aziraphale, as if he didn’t know how his own door worked.

He ignored the comment, spinning around to face them with his worried expression. “What if I start rambling again?”

“When you start rambling,” Michael corrected him.

Uriel nudged her with her elbow. “You’ll be fine. Now go.”

Aziraphale took a steadying breath and stepped out onto the street. He spotted Crowley in the window of his shop. He was up on a ladder, reaching to the higher shelves to pull down a rather large gift box for the woman at the counter. He smiled at his husband until his husband caught his gaze. Then he put on his warrior face and walked rather purposefully down to the coffee shop.

It was crowded. Of course, it would be crowded. Why did Aziraphale think it wouldn’t be. He had meant to ask Gabriel out to lunch, but clearly that was not going to happen. But he couldn’t just leave, so he waited in line.

“Your Fanclub is here,” Phanuel said, smiling at Aziraphale. Gabriel, who was making orders as Phanuel took them glanced up. Aziraphale waved at him, meek, in a way that made him regret coming over.

But Gabriel didn’t seem to mind. He gestured over with his head and Azirapahle slid along the counter, coming to a rest by where Gabriel was working. He gingerly sat up on the stool there. Gabriel finished making one order, handing a travel mug to a man next to Aziraphale. Then he gave Aziraphale a quick glance over and grabbed a mug with books on it, attention back on the machinery before him.

“My husband was here this morning,” Aziraphale said. Then he winced. What a great way to start a conversation. 

Gabriel’s mouth twitched a small smile. “I noticed. He’s quite the character.”

“Yes. I suppose.” Aziraphale wondered on that. What had Crowley done this morning? He couldn’t have been here long, it was probably more crazy in the morning around here. He must have been flirting. And Aziraphale knew that he could turn up the charm when he really wanted too. Oh well, he would just have to turn up his own charm.

Aziraphale opened his mouth to start saying something but closed it when Gabriel placed the mug before him. He looked down at it, a lovely image of a swan decorated on top. He blinked. “That’s amazing,” he said.

“Thanks,” Gabriel said, working on the next order. “I try.”

Aziraphale glanced around. “Is this for me?” Gabriel nodded. Aziraphale hadn’t ordered anything. And he certainly hadn’t said anything about what he’d like. But it was such a nice and lovely gesture that he took a sip anyway.

He moaned in pleasure. It was the perfect combination of honey and spice. Gabriel looked at him, face a half-smirk. Aziraphale blushed, realizing how loud that had been. “It’s delicious,” he said, a bit sheepish. 

Gabriel smiled at him again. Aziraphale’s blush only deepened. He sipped his coffee, trying not to go crazy and just slurp it all down like he wanted to. He waited for a lull in the orders to pick a conversation, but it seemed to never not be busy.

“So, where did you move here from?” Aziraphale asked, knowing he was probably bothering him, but also knowing he needed to know some things for future meetings.

“A bit up ways north,” Gabriel said. A bead of sweat was starting to form on his forehead and Aziraphale watched it with great interest, noticing how Gabriel’s skin shone under it.

“And how are you liking it down here?” He took another sip, biting back another moan of delight. 

“It’s okay.” 

Aziraphale tried not to take it personally. Really, Gabriel was busy, he shouldn’t be bothering him with questions. He sat and drank his tea, watching Gabriel work. And what a show it was. Gabriel never seemed to stop moving, but he didn’t look to tire either. He flipped cups and pulled switches and did little movements to make designs on top of foam. It was a lot like watching Crowley put together an arrangement, so focused, and so on task. In other words: it was hot.

Aziraphale finished his coffee and stood up, reaching for his wallet. 

“What are you doing?” Gabriel asked, watching him as he cleaned off a nozzle. 

“Paying for my coffee,” Aziraphale said.

Gabriel shook his head. “No need.” He grabbed another mug and worked on another order. “It’s on the house.”

“Oh no. I couldn’t.”

“Just consider it a thank you for the warm welcome yesterday,” Gabriel said, glancing at him.

Aziraphale felt warmth on his skin. He didn’t want to pester Gabriel more, but he was glad that, at the very least, he had appreciated the welcome package. “Very well,” he said. “But I will be paying for my drinks in the future.”

Gabriel gave him a look that Aziraphale couldn’t quite decipher. “We’ll see.”

Aziraphale knew he was visibly blushing now. He turned and raced out of the cafe for a bit of fresh air. Oh goodness. Had he been flirting with him? It was hard to tell. Aziraphale sometimes could be dense when it came to that sort of stuff. Almost twelve years married to Crowley, fifteen together, and he still sometimes didn’t pick up on Crowley’s flirting.

But when he did, he knew Crowley was good at it. He rolled up his sleeves and stormed back to the shop. He had books, which meant he had knowledge. He’d simply learn how to be a better flirter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could go wrong???


	3. Negotiations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love three (3) dumb bois

Crowley leaned over the back of the couch, arms wrapping around Aziraphale’s chest. He placed his chin on Aziraphale’s head and looked down at the book in his lap. “You can’t seriously be reading that,” he said.

“Laugh all you want,” Aziraphale said. “But you have an unfair advantage.”

Crowley did laugh, more of a chuckle. He kissed Aziraphale’s head and then walked around to sit next to him. “You don’t need to read this,” he said, pulling the book from Aziraphale’s hold. He leaned forward, kissing Aziraphale’s cheek. “You are much more desirable than you think.”

“Maybe to you,” Aziraphale said, shifting a bit so he could face his husband better. “But I need to learn how to get the attraction of strangers.”

“Babe.” Crowley pressed their foreheads together. “I think you are severely underestimating your pure sexual energy.”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale chided. “I do not have pure sexual energy!”

Crowley smiled and tipped his head back to kiss him. “I beg to differ.”

“Beg all you want, dear,” Aziraphale said. He pecked him on the cheek and stole the book back. “But I really must catch up on this whole flirting business.” He got up, opening the book and studying it as he walked around the room.

“You’re already good at it, angel.” Crowley spread himself out on the couch, watching Aziraphale pace back and forth. 

Aziraphale glanced at him over the rim of his glasses. “Says you.”

“Says Gabriel.”

Aziraphale stopped, holding the book open in one hand and taking his glasses off with the other. He squinted at Crowley. “How would you know?”

“He told me.”

“When?”

“Tonight,” Crowley said with a shrug. “Stopped by on my way home.”

“But, but, but you can’t do that!”

Crowley’s face furrowed in genuine concern. “Why not?”

“You were there this morning! You can’t be there twice in one day!”

Crowley laughed and relaxed back against the cushions. He had been worried that he had gone too far, or somehow within the last few hours Aziraphale had changed his mind over the whole competition. But he was just being particular. “That wasn’t a part of the rules,” he reminded.

Aziraphale crossed his arms and huffed. “Well, it is now.” He held up a finger. “One visit a day.”

“What if it’s him who wants to see us again?”

Azirapahle shook his head. “Just once.”

“Alright.” Crowley crossed one leg over the other, spreading his arms over the back of the couch. “But now I get to make a rule.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes before putting his glasses on and looking back at the book. “Dare I ask?”

Crowley smirked and pushed himself up, crossing the room and taking the book again. Aziraphale gave him a look, hands on his hips. Crowley leaned in and whispered in Aziraphale’s ear. “No shop talk.”

Aziraphale blinked at him. “What?”

“I can’t talk about flowers. And you,” he pressed a finger to Azirapahle’s chest, “can’t talk about books.”

“That’s ridiculous!”

Crowley shrugged, feeling properly proud of himself. “A rule for a rule, you know how it works.”

Aziraphale huffed. “Fine. No rules then.” 

Crowley smiled. He loved when he won something, only because he rarely did. He usually gave in way before Aziraphale, mostly because he wanted his husband to be happy and have everything he ever wanted. But this was the anniversary trip they were talking about. It was serious. 

He wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s neck, holding the book loosely and kissing him. He hummed. “Pure sexual energy,” he mumbled, kissing his way down Azirapahle’s jaw.

Aziraphale lightly swatted at him. “What did he say, exactly?”

“Hm?” Crowley didn’t even register what Aziraphale had said, just that he had spoken, his voice reverberating down Crowley’s spine.

“Gabriel,” Aziraphale clarified. He pushed Crowley back a bit, hands on his waist. “You said he mentioned me?”

Crowley smirked. He wanted to keep kissing Aziraphale, but he also enjoyed toying with him a bit. “Yep. Said you were in there flirting with him this afternoon.”

“H-he could tell?” Aziraphale asked. Then his eyes opened wide. “Oh dear! He told you? Do you think...We didn’t exactly tell him anything-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Crowley said. He went back to his kissing. “It’s fine.”

Aziraphale did worry about it. But that worry melted away with every kiss until it was gone down the drain.

-

The next morning Aziraphale resolved to go to the cafe and ask Gabriel to lunch. Surely he could take a break. He must have more than one worker. And more than one worker he did have. Aziraphale much preferred Phanuel to the man named Sandalphon that was working the counter that day. It wasn’t that he didn’t do his job well, he was just a little more rough around the edges, perhaps a bit bitter where Phanuel was bubbly and energetic. 

Either way, Aziraphale gave him his order, paid, and then moved to sit down by where Gabriel was working. 

“Good morning,” Aziraphale said. A much better start than yesterday.

“Indeed it is,” Gabriel said, smiling at him. 

Aziraphale felt himself flush, because he was pretty sure that was flirting. Wasn’t it? He couldn’t tell and he hated it. He wished he had finished reading that book last night instead of letting Crowley seduce him.

“I was hoping that you might be free this afternoon,” he said. “I thought perhaps you’d like to get to know some of the places around here, since you just moved and all. I know a lovely place to have lunch.”

Gabriel placed Aziraphale’s cup before him. It was not what Aziraphale had ordered. He had ordered and paid for a small coffee with cream to-go. Gabriel had given him a large mug with a lemony tasting coffee that Aziraphale almost moaned in delight just from smelling.

Aziraphale very nearly almost drank it. But he had to be firm about this. He pushed it back toward Gabriel. “I ordered a small to go,” he said.

“Ah. Sorry. Didn’t realize you were in a rush this morning.”

Aziraphale nodded, proud at himself for not letting Gabriel give him more things for free. His smile fell as he watched Gabriel transfer the mug expertly into a travel cup, placing it back before Aziraphale. He sighed but accepted it anyway, because it really did smell heavenly.

“So I’ll see you at lunch?” Gabriel asked, continuing on to the next order. 

Aziraphale opened then closed his mouth. “We haven’t decided where yet.”

“The Ivy Garden, right?” Gabriel asked. “That’s what Crowley said last night.”

“Did he now?” Aziraphale tapped a finger against the counter. That fiend. “Well,” he took a deep breath, “I suppose I just wanted to check and make sure you knew.”

Gabriel nodded at him. “Everything okay?”

Aziraphale stood up, grabbing his cup. “Perfectly,” he said through gritted teeth.

-

“Hello, Anthony.”

The voice stopped Crowley’s movements, a shiver running down his spine. He turned slowly to face Aziraphale, who stood in the doorway of the shop. He only used that name when Crowley was in trouble. He gulped.

“What did you do now?” Ligur asked, looking at Crowley from the display he was fixing.

“Uh,” Crowley thought back over the last few days for anything he might have done that would pull that name from Aziraphale’s lips. “I don’t know, actually.”

Aziraphale wasn’t helping, staring at him, arms crossed, gaze hard. Crowley finished putting on his jacket, a little chill in the air of the early spring. He was supposed to be on his way to meet Gabriel for lunch but that was going to wait.

“Going somewhere?” Aziraphale asked.

Crowley shook his head. “Nope.”

“Really?” Aziraphale finally entered the shop, walking right up to Crowley, inches away. “That’s not what I hear.”

Crowley relaxed a little. Okay. Aziraphale was just mad he had asked Gabriel out on a real date first. Nothing serious. “Oh, well, yeah I have lunch plans.”

“Honestly,” Aziraphale huffed. “You’ve known him all of what, two days and you ask him out?”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but weren’t you going there this morning with the very same intentions?” 

“That...is not the point.”

Crowley smiled and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale. “Then what is the point, angel?” He kissed his cheek.

“You can’t just kiss your way out of this one,” Aziraphale said, doing nothing to stop him. “You’re going too fast with him.”

“I’m just doing my best to woo him,” Crowley said. “That is how the game is played.”

“Well, stop doing your best,” Aziraphale said. He stepped forward, pressing his face to Crowley’s chest. “You know I’m no good at this. I need a handicap!”

Crowley laughed and hugged him closer. “Oh please. With your angelic charm? You’ll have him wrapped around your finger in no time.” Aziraphale just huffed, hugging him tighter. “I will admit, this is an excellent tactic to get me to miss the date, but I really should be going now.”

“We should be going now,” Aziraphale said. He pulled away and linked an arm with Crowley, who raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh yes. Gabriel was under the impression that you asked him to lunch with both of us.”

“He was?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Still think it’s okay to not talk to him? Perhaps we could bring it up over lunch?”

“Nope,” Crowley said, leading Aziraphale out of the shop. “It’s fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to give it away but it might ease some minds to know:  
Spoiler alert !


	4. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was scrolling through my works like 'there's no way it's been _that_ long since I updated this.  
But apparently it has 😩  
anyway I think I have this mostly figured out know so fingers crossed

Gabriel had already gotten a table by the time they arrived. He was reading over the menu. He glanced at them with a smile as they sat down. Aziraphale tried to smile back but he was so full of nerves. He really wasn’t good at the whole dating thing, honestly it was a wonder Crowley stuck around as long as he did.

Aziraphale picked up his own menu, trying to think of something clever to say. He was sitting here with Crowley, after all. He had to make a good impression if he was to get Gabriel’s attention.

“Surprised you actually managed to get away,” Crowley said, his menu untouched. He usually ordered the same thing anyway. “Half the people in the city suddenly decide they don’t like coffee anymore?”

Gabriel chuckled and Aziraphale cursed internally, casting a quick glare of a glance over at Crowley. “I trust Phanuel and Sandalphon to handle things. They’re quite capable.”

“It’s really astonishing,” Aziraphale chimed in. “You just never seem to not be busy.”

“I feel incredibly blessed,” Gabriel said, nodding. “It’s not often that a new business takes off so well.”

“Especially one that doesn’t actually give people what they order,” Crowley said with a bit of a smirk. 

The waitress returned before Gabriel could respond. She placed three drinks on the table. Water for Gabriel, ice tea with lemon for Aziraphale, and a soda for Crowley. Crowley and Aziraphale exchanged a glance as the waitress asked if they were ready to order. They certainly would have ordered those drinks, either way, but it was a bit presumptuous of Gabriel to just assume that.

Crowley just shrugged and ordered his usual; eggplant Parmesan. Gabriel ordered the tuna salad. Aziraphale hadn’t actually had the time to pick out his order, so he hurriedly looked at the menu as the waitress waited for him.

“Sorry,” he mumbled with an apologetic smile. 

“How about the shrimp Alfredo?” Gabriel suggested.

“Oh,” Aziraphale said. “That does sound rather good. I’ll have that, thank you.” 

The waitress nodded, took their menus, and left. Crowley placed an elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand, looking across at Gabriel. 

“So you’re just, what? Really good at guessing people’s tastes?” he asked.

Gabriel blushed a little. “Ah. Sorry. I was doing it again, wasn’t I?”

“At least you’re right about what you pick,” Aziraphale said. “You could be ordering for people and then getting them something they don’t like.”

Gabriel smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I suppose that’s true yes. I am sorry, just a bit of a habit.”

“Hell of a habit,” Crowley said. “Where’d you pick that up?”

Gabriel looked up a bit, as if remembering something. “I’m not sure, honestly. I’ve just always been pretty good at it, I suppose.”

“I’m sure it helps in your line of work,” Aziraphale said. 

Gabriel nodded. “It’s been useful.” He held up a hand. “But I promise I’ll be better about it.”

“No worries,” Crowley said. He smiled at him over the brim of his cup before taking a sip. Aziraphale frowned. He was so good at this and Aziraphale was a nervous wreck. He was never going to win and he’d have to go to America in a few months.

“So,” Gabriel said, looking between the two of them. “How long have you been married?”

“About a dozen years or so,” Crowley said. “Not nearly long enough if you ask me.”

Aziraphale smiled and tried to fight the blush forming on his face. Crowley was so good at flirting he could do it with both of them at the same time and it wasn’t fair.

“That’s a lot longer than most people these days,” Gabriel said. His eyes continued to bounce between the two of them, as if he couldn’t decide on who he wanted to look at more.

“Yes,” Aziraphale agreed. “I feel very lucky to have found him.” Aziraphale reached over and took Crowley’s hand with a smile.

Their food was delivered and it smelled absolutely delicious. Aziraphale forgot all about his nervousness, mainly so his stomach could settle down and he could eat properly. And eat he did, watching as Crowley masterfully navigated the field that was conversation. 

He asked Gabriel all the right questions, and seemed to have all the right answers. They chatted and laughed. It was comfortable and easy. And Aziraphale felt very much like a third wheel.

On the plus side, he did learn a lot about Gabriel from observation. Apparently he had always wanted to move down here and open a coffee shop but was staying home to care for his parents (who were recently deceased). They had apparently left a note in their will, saying he was only allowed to use his inheritance to open a cafe otherwise he couldn’t have it at all.

“Seems a little harsh,” Crowley said. He had already finished, despite all the talking he did, and he watched as Gabriel ate his salad. 

“It was probably the best thing they could have done,” Gabriel said. “I probably would have just stayed in my hometown if not for them. But now I’m here and I have what I always wanted.”

“And maybe more,” Crowley said, offering a wink. 

Gabriel smiled at it but Aziraphale just frowned. He shouldn’t have come. This had always just been a date between the two of them and he should have just let that be that. He should just accept his losses and start packing for the states now. 

“I’m gonna run to the bathroom,” Crowley said, standing up rather suddenly. He squeezed Aziraphale on the shoulder as he left. 

And then Aziraphale realized he was alone with Gabriel. Who was looking at him expectantly. Waiting for him to say something.

“So, do you read?” Aziraphale asked. Books were the only true topic of conversation he could comfortably navigate.

“I am literate, yes,” Gabriel said, an amused smile on his face.

“Oh I didn’t mean to imply-”

Gabriel held up a hand to stop him, his smile turning genuine. “I know. I was just teasing.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale let out a little chuckle with his sigh of relief. “Uh, well...H-have you read Evelina by Fanny Burney? It’s a bit old and not well known, but well-”

“It’s one of my favorites,” they said in tandem.

Aziraphale felt all warm inside. “Oh,” he said. “Not many people I’ve met have read it.”

Gabriel was smiling, and Aziraphale nearly forgot to breath. “My dad had a copy,” he said. “Kept it in his office. Told me it was the funniest book he’s ever read. As soon as I was old enough to reach the top shelf of his desk I was reading it.”

“That sounds like a lovely memory,” Aziraphale said. “Do you still have that copy?”

“I do. Sits on my bedside table. I read it before bed occasionally. If I have time.”

Aziraphale beamed at him because that sounded so lovely. “That’s such a wonderful way to remember him.”

Gabriel’s smile softened. “I think it is, yes. I suppose you’ve read all sorts of books, hm?”

Aziraphale nodded, shifting to sit up more in his seat. “Oh yes. Even if I didn’t own a bookshop I would. I just love literature. There’s nothing quite like being able to feel so connected to someone that you quite probably never will get to meet. There’s just so much of a writer’s personality in their works.”

“That’s true,” Gabriel said. “You have such a unique look on things, Aziraphale. I think it’s amazing.”

Aziraphale blushed and sank back into his seat a bit. “Oh. Well, I don’t know about all that.”

“I do,” Gabriel said. He winked at him and Aziraphale shivered a bit. That, he decided, was definitely flirting. 

But before he got the chance to properly respond to it, Crowley returned, sitting down with a little dramatic flair, as if he wanted them to be aware of his presence. “I miss much?” he asked.

“We were just talking about books,” Gabriel told him.

“Oh were you now?” Crowley gave Aziraphale a little knowing look, and Aziraphale was glad he had not given in to Crowley’s rules.

The waitress returned to take away their plates. “One check okay or would you like separate?”

“Just one is fine,” Gabriel told her. She nodded and walked away.

“Absolutely not,” Aziraphale said. “You are not paying for this.”

“Why not?”

“Because I, well we, actually Crowley was the one who asked you so he’ll pay.” He smiled over at Crowley with a little ha-ha take that face.

“Harsh,” Crowley said. But he still took the check when it arrived, having to grab for it quickly before Gabriel could reach it. The waitress gave them an entertained little smile.

“Thank you for the lunch,” Gabriel said. 

“Anytime,” Crowley told him.

“Yes,” Aziraphale interjected. “We should do this again sometime.”

Gabriel looked at him with a warm smile. “I would like that.”

“Geez, get a room,” Crowley said with a soft laugh. 

Aziraphale blushed and they stood up. Were he more like Crowley he might have said something along the lines of ‘well perhaps one day soon we shall’ (and later that night he would lament to Crowley that he had not had the courage to say such a thing). All he did have the courage to do was shake Gabriel’s hand as they left, and dream about how warm that hand had been.


	5. Dinner with Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support and patience! I promise I'm gonna try to update this more regularly <3

Aziraphale wrung his fingers together and paced back and forth in front of the coffee shop. “It’s okay,” he told himself, taking a deep breath. “You can do this. Just go in there and...ask him out! It’s not that hard.”

He turned and reached for the door. His arm stiffened and he turned back away with a groan. He shook his legs as he walked, trying to get the jitters out. He was aware of the looks those passing by gave him, but he didn’t care. It had taken him nearly an hour to work up the nerve to walk across the street and ask Crowley out the first time. He was sure this would take longer. 

The bell above the door rang out, but Aziraphale just assumed it was another customer on their way in to order some coffee. The shop was quite literally always hoping. 

“Hey, Aziraphale,” Phanuel said. He spun around, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. “Boss said to come in already. Your tea is getting cold.”

Aziraphale chuckled nervously and followed them back into the shop. Gabriel was doing his usual show of work, and a mug of tea was sitting on the counter nearest him. Aziraphale took a deep breath and sat down, trying to look normal, and not like he had been awkwardly pacing outside the shop for the last fifteen minutes.

“Good Morning,” Gabriel greeted, smiling at Aziraphale a bit. 

“Hello,” Aziraphale said. He didn’t even think about the lack of ordering/paying. He just picked up the tea and sipped at it, trying to calm his nerves. 

“You seem a bit out of sorts,” Gabriel noted. “I hope everything’s alright.”

Aziraphale nodded and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “Oh, yes, I’m fine.” He played with his mug, picking at the handle and spinning it around a bit, trying to think about how to phrase what he wanted to say.

“Are you sure?” Gabriel asked. The line of customers finally came to an end and he spent the time cleaning nozzles and looking at Aziraphale with a creased brow. “You’re just usually more...talkative.”

Aziraphale gulped, blushing from embarrassment. “Y-yes. I do have a tendency to ramble a bit when I’m nervous.”

“Ah, I see.” Gabriel dropped the cloth on the counter and leaned against it a bit. “So this is you when you’re not nervous?”

Aziraphale risked looking into his eyes, and wished he hadn’t. The deep purple of them was an intensity he hadn’t expected. He shook his head slightly, his mouth going dry. He couldn't talk even if he wanted to. 

“So if you’re not nervous and you’re not not nervous…” Gabriel leaned over more, encroaching on Aziraphale’s space. “Then what are you?”

Aziraphale’s voice came out in a little squeak. “I…” he cleared his throat and tore his attention away. “This is me trying to ask you to dinner.”

Gabriel didn’t say anything. Aziraphale could feel Phanuel looking at them. He balled his hands into fists and clenched his jaw. He knew he shouldn’t have done this.

“Like a date?” Gabriel asked. 

Aziraphale shivered. There was a way that Gabriel said that that implied he wasn’t opposed to the idea. He nodded. 

“Aren’t you married?” Phanuel asked. 

Both Aziraphale and Gabriel looked at them. Aziraphale to avoid having to look at Gabriel, and Gabriel to express disappointment at Phanuel’s eavesdropping.They grimaced and left to clean off one of the tables. Aziraphale went back to looking at his hands.

“Aziraphale, I would love to go to dinner with you.”

Aziraphale’s head popped up, the nerves leaving his body at the prospect. “Really?”

Gabriel smiled at him, wide and warm. “Really. I enjoy your company.”

Aziraphale smiled back. He felt warm and, more importantly, confident. “So are you free tonight? Not that I’m trying to rush you or anything!”

“Well, Crowley asked me to dinner tonight,” Gabriel explained, straightening up a little. “I figured it was with both of you again, but I’m guessing that’s probably not true?”

Aziraphale looked back down and picked at her fingers. “Oh yes well, see we’re open. Ah-I mean in an open relationship that is. It’s actually rather funny how it all came about see we-wait. He asked you out to dinner already?”

Gabriel’s face wavered a bit, like he wasn’t sure if he should smile or not. “Uh, yes.”

Aziraphale huffed. “When?” Crowley had walked home with Aziraphale last night, and was taking the day off from work, sleeping in when Aziraphale left that morning. 

“Last night,” Gabriel said. 

“He came here last night?”

“No. He texted me.” Gabriel pulled his phone out of his pocket as if to prove it. 

Aziraphale slammed his hand on the counter. “He has your number?”

Gabriel stepped back a bit, eyes a little bit wider. And a little bit brighter. “Yes?”

Aziraphale huffed again and held out his hand. “Well I want it too!”

Gabriel nodded and placed his phone in Aziraphale’s hand. “Just add yourself and I’ll text you.”

Aziraphale shook his head, grumbling to himself as he punched his number into Gabriel’s phone. “The absolute nerve.”

“Is everything alright? It was okay to give him my number, right?”

“What?” Aziraphale looked up at him. His eyebrows were furrowed in worry. “Oh. Oh goodness. Yes. No I just...” He sighed and handed back the phone. “I’m not upset at you, I promise. I’m sorry I’m just a little, well, a lot furious at Crowley.”

“Is this like, a one-sided open relationship?”

“No! Oh no! It’s nothing like that. See we…” Aziraphale sighed and bit his lip. He didn’t want to tell Gabriel about the competition. On the one hand, he didn’t want to ruin the it by telling him. Then winning the kiss wouldn't be as real. But on the other hand, he felt a little like he was lying by not telling him. “Well I was going to maybe take him to a movie tonight as a surprise. And now I can’t is all.”

Gabriel tilted his head to the side a bit. “But you had asked me to go out with you tonight?”

Aziraphale took a steadying breath. He may not be a good flirt, but he was rather good at lying on the spot. “Well I was going to change it to another night if you were available.”

“So you’re mad at him for making plans on a night he didn’t know you were going to do something that you were going to cancel if you had other plans yourself?” Gabriel asked. 

Aziraphale let out a nervous laugh. “I suppose you’re right. It is rather silly of me isn’t it? I, er, I suppose I can be a little thrown for a loop when plans change not by my accord.”

Gabriel’s face softened. “That’s understandable. Just go easy on him, hm? He knows not what he’s done.”

Aziraphale nodded, chuckling a little. The problem was that Crowley knew exactly what he was doing. “Well, I suppose I should be getting to the shop,” he said, eager to scurry away from the difficult conversation. 

“Probably,” Gabriel said. He grabbed the empty mug from the counter and placed it in a bucket full of other mugs. “I’ll text you the next night I’m free for dinner?”

Aziraphale nodded, eyes scanning over the menu above Gabriel’s head for however much his tea should be. 

“Don’t,” Gabriel said, shaking his head with an amused smile. 

“I told you I was paying for my drinks,” Aziraphale said. He reached into his pocket for his wallet. 

“How about you buy dinner and we call it even?”

Aziraphale pursed his lips. Determined to not let this become a habit. “I insist,” he said. 

Gabriel shrugged. “Then you have to let me buy dinner.”

“Fine.” Aziraphale pulled out some bills and handed them over. There was a mischievous look on Gabriel’s face that reminded Aziraphale a bit of Crowley. A look that suggested trouble. A look that assured him he would regret agreeing to this in the future. 

-

“You sure you’re okay?” Crowley asked, shrugging on his coat. The evening had taken a rather chilly turn, a late cold for the time of year. 

Aziraphale adjusted his seat on the couch, rolling his neck a bit as he read. “Perfectly fine, dear. Do have fun, hm?”

Crowley leaned over the back of the couch, pushing his head between Aziraphale’s sight and the book. “Are ya sure?”

Aziraphale huffed and looked up at him. “I’m sure.”

“Cause, I really don’t mind if you impose yourself on this date, too.” Crowley gave him a lopsided smile.

“No, thank you. You just go and have your dinner with him, and later I’ll have mine, and we’ll just see whose is best.” 

Crowley closed the gap between them and kissed Aziraphale deeply. When he pulled back, hot and flustered, he said, “The best date, of course, is the one you and I go on.”

Aziraphale blushed a little bit and tried to hide a smile. “Well...You’re not wrong.”

Crowley kissed his cheek. “Won’t be long,” he said, straightening back up. “Feel free to wait up for me.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes slightly and shook his head before going back to his reading. He would be fine.

-

Crowley had really expected Aziraphale to come along again. It had been part of his plan. It had worked so wonderfully well with the lunch he just figured it would work again. But apparently not. He had once more vaguely suggested a date, that could have seemed like an invitation for dinner with both of them. Only Aziraphale didn’t take the bait. And now Crowley had to go out with Gabriel alone.

Not that he didn’t want to. He was just nervous, was all. He hadn’t been on a real proper date with anyone that wasn’t Aziraphale in years. Most of the time he just had little hook-ups here and there, never an actual date. Or at least, never one that didn’t have the promise of a night of fun at the end. And now he was going on one. With Gabriel. Alone. He’d have to figure out how to talk to him. About something, that is, that wasn’t Aziraphale. (He could talk to anyone about Aziraphale all day long).

Gabriel was already at the restaurant when Crowley got there, of course. But he was waiting outside, hands in his pockets, watching the rest of the crowd on the street. Crowley was taking him to a little place not far away from their shops. It had become a bit of a regular spot for him and Aziraphale, if they both were working late on the same day. And now Crowley was going to have to go in there without him. It was a bit strange.

“Hey,” he said, approaching Gabriel. 

Gabriel straightened up and freed his hands. “Hello.”

There was a bit of an awkward moment, and Crowley hated awkward moments. “So, uh, shall we?” He gestured to the door. 

Gabriel nodded and held it open for him. The restaurant was dimly lit, with candles on each table. Perfectly romantic. It wasn’t too busy so they were led to a table right away. A booth in the back corner. 

“Care to make a guess as to my drinking choice for the evening?” Crowley asked with a smirk. 

Gabriel looked down at the menu in his hand. He hummed for a second. “Probably a Bordeaux,” he said. 

Crowley squinted at him. Because that was exactly what he was going to order. But he couldn't just let him have the satisfaction. “And what makes you think that?”

Gabriel’s eyes scanned back over the menu. “There’s a lot of mushroom on the menu,” he explained. “And I’m thinking you’ll be getting the Portobello burgers.”

Crowley’s squint fell away to a wide-eyed stare. “Okay, no, seriously. How the actual fuck do you do that?” He leaned forward, arms crossed on the table. “Are you a spy?”

Gabriel gave him a sly smile. “I’d tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.”

Crowley laughed slightly and sat back in his seat. The conversation felt comfortable, but inside he was still a nervous wreck. He wished he had Aziraphale there as a buffer. Or at the very least as a comforting presence. 

The waiter came and took their orders (Gabriel got another salad, Crowley noted), and they were once more back to their moment of awkward silence. 

Crowley hated silence. Couldn't stand it. Even awkward silences bugged him. It helped that there was a soft buzz from the rest of the restaurant patrons, but their table was loudly quiet. 

“So where do you get your eyes?” Crowley asked. 

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows at him, which was fair. “I was born with them?”

Crowley waved away the remnants of his stupid question. “I meant your contacts,” he said. “Where’d ya get ‘em?” He was thinking about getting some himself. Maybe some of those cool reptile ones. Could be fun.

“Oh. I don’t wear contacts,” Gabriel said. He looked away briefly.

“So that’s your real eye color?” Crowley asked. He leaned forward again, trying to get a better look. Gabriel nodded. “Like, were you born with them? Or did something happen?”

“I was born with them,” Gabriel said. 

“Is that like...normal?” Crowley tilted his head, now obsessed with the purple eyes. They were gorgeous, and he was a little bit envious that they weren’t contacts and he couldn’t go get some for himself.

“No,” Gabriel said. He fidgeted a bit. “It’s a unique genetic mutation.”

Crowley’s mouth fell open. “Oh my god. You’re a mutant.”

Gabriel looked down, breaking the line of sight Crowley had on his eyes. “Yes. I suppose I am.”

Crowley gently slapped the table and bounced back to his seat. “Well that explains it! You’re a mutant and your super power is guessing people’s preference in food and drink!”

Gabriel looked back up, face furrowed in confusion. “Super power?” he asked.

“Yeah! Ya know, like the X-Men or whatever.” 

Gabriel shook his head, looking even more confused.

“The comics?” Crowley suggested. “Made like a fuck-ton of movies out of them too. Surely you’ve at least heard of them!”

Gabriel shook his head. “Not that I can recall.”

“Wow.” Crowley was used to Aziraphale not getting any pop-culture references, but he was hoping maybe Gabriel would. How did he land himself with two guys that live under rocks?

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel said, straightening himself a bit. “I don’t often have the time to keep up on things like that. My parents were very old school, I didn’t get exposed to a lot of things. I guess I’ve just kept it that way.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. You got me now. I’ll catch you up.” Already he was planning a marathon of movies he would get Gabriel to watch.

“That sounds agreeable,” Gabriel said, smiling a bit. “And in the meantime, I promise to only use my powers for good.”

Crowley smiled back. “Evil has more fun.”

The rest of the night passed well. They made little conversations here and there about their food or wine. It was pleasant, but also full of a few more awkward silences filled only with them eating until someone thought of a question. It had been much easier to talk when Aziraphale was there. Eventually they agreed to split the check and made their way back out to the chilly night's air.

"I'm sure I shouldn't be asking you this," Gabriel said as they got ready to part ways. "But I'm taking Aziraphale out to dinner as well, later this week. I was wondering if you might suggest somewhere he'd like to go? Somewhere nice?"

Crowley smiled. He was glad Gabriel was taking some initiative on this. And he only felt a little bitter that it wasn't initiative directed towards him. "I can text you a list of places," Crowley said. "Only best."

"I would appreciate that, thank you."

They said their goodbyes and Crowley headed home. There was only about 5 months until their anniversary. Things had to start moving fast.


	6. dinner with Aziraphale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love two (2) nervous dorks.
> 
> Thank you for coming back around for another much-too-late update! I hope y'all enjoy this date <3 <3

Aziraphale’s mind had been wandering a lot recently. It didn’t happen often. He was usually pretty good at keeping his head together, of keeping himself on task. But it had been two days since Crowley’s date with Gabriel, and Aziraphale was trying to be patient. 

Gabriel said he would text him when he was next available. Aziraphale just wished that moment would come sooner. 

“You’re doing it again,” Uriel said. 

“Hm?” Aziraphale blinked and looked over at her. Then he realized he was _still_ polishing the little statue by the door that he had started working on about ten minutes ago. “Oh dear!” 

“He’s going to be the cleanest statue in all the world.” Uriel smirked at him.

Aziraphale blushed and wandered back to the counter. It was a slow day, which suited Aziraphale just fine. But Uriel got bored after a while. She was currently re-organizing Aziraphale’s pens. 

“Haven’t been like this since you were dating Crowley,” Uriel commented, giving him a knowing look. 

“Yes,” Aziraphale agreed. “You’re right. I really am a bit of a mess, aren’t I?”

Uriel smiled at him. “You’re in deep. Get out now.”

Before Aziraphale could entertain the notion, the bell above the door signaled a new arrival. Aziraphale turned with his best smile, ready to greet the day’s first customer. But it wasn’t a customer. It was Gabriel.

“Oh! Gabriel! H-hello,” Aziraphale greeted, feeling his face blush a bit. 

“Hello,” Gabriel greeted back. He was busy looking around the space of the shop, so Aziraphale quickly dusted himself down, making sure his hair was laying flat. “It’s very cozy in here.”

“Thank you. I like to have places for people to read around,” Aziraphale explained. He gestured to the chairs about. “It makes the whole place feel more homey.”

“So that explains why you never leave,” Uriel mumbled. Aziraphale shot her a glare. 

Aziraphale bounced over to Gabriel, who was standing still by the door. “Do come in,” he said, gesturing further in.

“Oh, I can’t stay long.” Gabriel’s attention finally landed on Aziraphale. “I’m just taking a quick break. I was actually wondering if you were free tonight?”

“Oh.” Aziraphale hadn’t expected Gabriel to come ask him out in person. It was kind of charming. “I was going to make dinner for Crowley tonight, but I’m sure he won’t mind ordering in.”

“No, no,” Gabriel said with a tight smile. “Don’t worry about it. We can find another night.”

“I mean it.” Aziraphale reached out and gently touched Gabriel’s arm. It felt a little tense. “I would love to go out with you tonight and I know Crowley won’t mind one bit.”

Gabriel shifted slightly, his face showing his internal dilemma. “If you’re sure?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Positive!”

“Alright then.” Gabriel smiled. “Is six good for you?”

“Six is perfect.”

“Are you actually going to leave on time today?” Uriel asked. Aziraphale sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“I’ll meet you at your place?” Gabriel asked. “It’s just a short walk to the restaurant from there.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me. Where are we going?”

“Uh,” Gabriel looked away briefly. “It’s sort of a surprise. If that’s okay.”

Aziraphale’s eyebrows rose. “A surprise? How intriguing.” He could feel his heart start to beat harder. 

Gabriel glanced down at his watch, his feet shuffling a bit. “Okay. So I’ll see you at six?”

“Yes, yes,” Aziraphale said, opening the door. “Get back to work now.” He smiled, showing that he really didn’t mind. He understood it all just fine.

Gabriel seemed to relax a little, smiling back at him. “Sorry for dropping by unannounced.” He stepped out of the store. “It’s just been a little crazy recently.”

“No need to apologize,” Aziraphale assured him. “I’m glad business is doing well for you.”

Gabriel nodded his head at him and then shuffled for a second before heading back down the street to his shop. Aziraphale stood at the door and watched him go.

“That’s the guy you have a crush on?” Uriel asked when Aziraphale came back in. She scoffed. “He’s more nervous than you are.”

“He was nervous, wasn’t he?” Aziraphale asked. “It was rather strange. He’s usually very comfortable and confident.”

“Love makes you do crazy things,” Uriel said, giving Aziraphale a knowing look.

“Oh, shush,” Aziraphale said, blushing harder. He picked up a stack of books and busied himself with re-shelving them. Not that he could get his mind off tonight’s date.

-

Aziraphale frowned and looked at the spread of clothes on the bed. Crowley had told him that Gabriel was taking him somewhere fancy, but he was sworn to secrecy on the rest. Aziraphale had three outfits picked out, trying to decide which he should go with.

“You’re not ready yet?” Crowley asked, slipping into the room. “Aziraphale, he’s gonna be here in five minutes.”

Aziraphale huffed and stomped his foot. “Yes I _know_. But someone isn’t being very helpful.” He scowled softly at Crowley.

Crowley laughed and sauntered over, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s waist. He placed his chin on Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Go with the tan one,” he said. 

“You said that one made me look frumpy,” Aziraphale said.

“It was a compliment!”

Aziraphale thought about it and had a brilliant idea. He spun out of Crowley’s embrace and went back to the closet. He pulled out a light blue dress shirt and dark pants to go with it. 

“Oh no,” Crowley said, eyes going wide. “Not that. _Please_.”

Aziraphale smirked at him. “I should look my best tonight, no?” Crowley had told Aziraphale time and time again how ‘hot’ he looked in this outfit. 

Crowley whined and left to let Aziraphale get dressed. When Aziraphale emerged, Crowley was laying on the couch with a blindfold on. 

“Really, dear. There’s no need for that.” Aziraphale reached down to grab it, but Crowley swatted him away.

“Ah, ah! If I see you, you’re not leaving this flat tonight,” Crowley reasoned. “And then you’ll miss your date with Gabriel and I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Aziraphale smiled and leaned down to kiss Crowley on the forehead. “Thank you for tonight, dear. I promise I’ll make you dinner tomorrow.”

Crowley smiled, his cheeks pushing against the cloth over his eyes a bit. “Don’t worry about it, angel. I’m gonna have a good night in. I’ve ordered a pizza and you know what? I’m gonna eat it all by myself.”

Aziraphale chuckled. His head popped up as the bell rang in their flat. 

“There he is,” Crowley said. “And remember.” He pointed up at Aziraphale. “Home by ten!”

Aziraphale laughed and kissed Crowley again before rushing down to meet Gabriel outside.

“Wow,” Gabriel said. “You look amazing.” He looked genuinely surprised, gesturing to Aziraphale’s outfit with one hand, his other stuffed in his pocket. 

Aziraphale beamed at him. “Thank you. I was told fancy, so I went fancy.” He looked over Gabriel who looked quite put together in a nice soft-gray suit. “You look good, too.”

“Shall we?” Gabriel held his arm out to him.

Aziraphale took it and nodded, letting Gabriel lead him towards their mystery location.

“So do I get to know where we’re going now?” Aziraphale asked. It felt nice on Gabriel’s arm. Different than walking with Crowley. When he was with Crowley, Aziraphale felt connected, safe, secure. Walking with Gabriel felt a bit like the trophy wife of some big, rich executive. It was a little exhilarating. 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Gabriel said. “It’s just around the corner.”

“Is it?” Aziraphale hummed to himself and tried to think about what was around here that was ‘fancy’. And just around the corner was his answer. 

The Lonesome Dove was a small, but very fancy restaurant indeed. It was one of Aziraphale’s favorites, mostly because they made the best souffles in the world. 

“Oh! I love it here,” Aziraphale said. He breathed out a laugh. “I can’t believe I forgot about it. It’s been ages since I ate here.”

“Really? It’s practically right behind your place.”

“Yes, I know. But there’s not much there that Crowley can eat, so we haven’t gone much.”

“Ah.” Gabriel nodded and smiled. “That must be why he suggested it.”

Aziraphale felt a warmth spread within him. “He’s awfully considerate, isn’t he?”

“You’re a very lucky man,” Gabriel said. And Aziraphale agreed

Gabriel had made them reservations, and Aziraphale loved being able to skip the small crowd waiting for seats. It was quite romantic, with soft lighting and flowers all around. They had redecorated since Aziraphale was last there, and it only improved.

“Crowley told me you were very good at guessing his dinner the other night,” Aziraphale said as they sat down.

Gabriel twitched a small smile. “Ah, yes. Don’t worry though.” He held out a hand. “I promised to use my powers responsibly.”

Aziraphale laughed and glanced down at the menu. He knew he wanted a souffle, he just had to decide on which one. “So what are you having?”

Gabriel hummed. “I’m not sure. Perhaps the salmon.”

“You should try the souffle,” Aziraphale suggested. “They’re simply divine.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows rose at the options listed in the menu. “I didn’t know there were so many flavors and types.”

“Oh yes, and they’re all delicious.”

Eventually Aziraphale decided on the spinach and ham souffle and Gabriel hummed and hawed for a bit before just ordering the salmon anyway. Before long they were faced with the silence of waiting for their dinner.

“So, if I may ask,” Aziraphale said, fidgeting his fingers together, trying to fill the silence before it got awkward. “When was the last time you went on a date? Other than with me and Crowley, that is?”

Gabriel looked down at his silverware, touching it gently. “A while,” he admitted.

“How long is that?” Aziraphale asked. 

Gabriel made a soft noise and looked up and to the side. “Somewhere around...ten years.”

Aziraphale’s mouth fell open. “Ten _years_?” he asked. Surely he had heard Gabriel wrong. 

Gabriel closed his eyes and nodded. “Yes. I know.”

“Goodness.” Aziraphale laughed softly. “How does one such as yourself go ten years without a date? I mean, you do own a mirror, don’t you?”

Gabriel smiled softly, his eyes blinking open. “Thank you. But it’s a little more complicated than that.”

Aziraphale leaned forward a bit, trying to look open and comforting. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” he assured. “But if you do, I’ve been told I’m a very good listener.”

Gabriel chuckled. “It’s a personal issue,” he said, waving his hand in the air a bit. “But I’m trying to be better at it.”

Aziraphale smiled at him. “Well, I’m glad that Crowley and I are the ones you’re trying it out with.”

Gabriel mirrored his smile. “I’m glad as well.”

Aziraphale couldn’t think of any follow up to that, too lost in the beauty of Gabriel’s smile. The silence settled between them again. Aziraphale sipped at his wine. 

“I suppose it’s my turn to ask a question,” Gabriel said.

“By all means,” Aziraphale said, gesturing to him. “Ask away!"

“What made you decide to open a bookshop? I mean, I know you love books. I’m just curious if there was any other reason, specifically.”

Aziraphale smiled. Books he could talk about. “Well, to be honest, I really wanted to be a librarian. I even went to school for it. But it was hard to find work, believe it or not. Apparently more people wanted to be librarians than I thought. So I figured, bookshop is the next best thing.”

Gabriel listened to him with a soft smile, nodding as he spoke. “I think you’d make an excellent librarian,” he said.

“I do volunteer at some places occasionally,” Aziraphale said. He cleared his throat. “So, why coffee?”

“My dad let me have my first cup when I was eight,” Gabriel explained. “And yes, I was as out of control as you’d expect.” Aziraphale laughed, imagining Gabriel hyper and running around. “And I suppose I’ve just been in love with it ever since.” He shrugged. “And I figured a coffee shop was an excellent way to share it with others.”

“That’s lovely,” Aziraphale said. “You know, it’s a good thing you aren’t allergic to coffee. I don’t know how Crowley stands working with flowers all day, suffering like that.” He shook his head.

“Crowley’s allergic to flowers?” Gabriel asked.

“All kinds of pollen,” Aziraphale said. “But, he loves them.”

“He must be very dedicated,” Gabriel noted. 

“Oh yes, he really is.” Aziraphale blushed a bit, and realized he probably shouldn’t be talking about Crowley on his date with Gabriel. 

Thankfully their food arrived before Aziraphale could shove his foot further in his mouth. Gabriel looked perfectly content as he chipped away at his fish. It came with a side of potatoes and vegetables, but the potatoes he left mostly untouched. 

“Would you like to try some?” Aziraphale offered, holding out a forkful of his dinner out to Gabriel. He was sure he made it look appetizing from the way he was devouring it. 

Gabriel looked at it, his face wavering for a moment. “Sure,” he said, after a moment's hesitation.

Aziraphale thought about leaning over and feeding it to him, but that was more of a fifth date sort of move, so he just handed over his fork. He watched eagerly as Gabriel took the bite and chewed it over. He hummed an agreeing tone. 

“Very good indeed,” he said, handing back the fork. “You have good taste.”

Aziraphale smiled and went back to enjoying his fine taste. He tried to think of more things to talk about as he ate, but his focus was entirely on the delicious flavors he was experiencing. He didn’t know how Gabriel could enjoy a simple fish while there was such delectable food around him.

Then the bill came. Gabriel took it from the waitress and Aziraphale pulled out his wallet asking, “How much for my half?”

“One cup of coffee,” Gabriel told him, smiling coyly.

Aziraphale opened his mouth, but his argument died in the back of his throat. He had made that deal to let Gabriel buy his dinner. In his defense, he didn’t know they were going somewhere so up-scale.

“I am buying every single one of my coffees in the future,” he said, pouting a bit as he put away his wallet. 

Gabriel smiled at him. “We’ll see.”

The night air was cool as they stepped out of the restaurant, Gabriel once more offering his arm to Aziraphale, who took it with excitement. 

“Thank you for the lovely evening,” Aziraphale said, fighting the urge to lean his head on Gabriel’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for the company,” Gabriel said. “I had a good time.”

“Oh, I’m glad.” Aziraphale beamed at him. “I think it went rather well. And I’m glad to see you relaxed a bit since this morning.”

Gabriel looked down with an adorably cute, shy smile on his face. “Yes. It’s been awhile since I’ve asked someone out. I suppose I’m a bit rusty.”

Aziraphale gave his arm a squeeze and almost dreaded it as they walked up to his building. “You did a very good job.” Their arms fell apart and Aziraphale felt a chill over his body.

“Do me a favor?” Gabriel asked, holding the door open for Aziraphale. “Don’t tell Crowley about the whole, ten years thing. I have a feeling he might find something funny about that.”

Aziraphale chuckled softly, glancing down at his feet before looking up at him. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you."

Aziraphale held his breath. It was the perfect moment for a kiss. And even though the bet and his anniversary was in the back of his mind, all Aziraphale could think about was how warm Gabriel was. And how nice it would feel to kiss him. And how _perfectly_ it would all go. 

But the bet _was_ in the back of his mind and Aziraphale knew that, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t be the one to initiate the kiss. So he waited, hot and anxious, to see if Gabriel would move closer. 

“Well, good night,” Gabriel said, nodding slightly.

“Ah. Good night.” Aziraphale smiled at him and tried to fight back his disappointment as he entered the building and walked up to his flat. He had a feeling he’d be thinking about that moment a lot in the upcoming days.


	7. New Rule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a bit of a time-jump. Because I couldn't think of anything particularly interesting that would happen between then and now.   
but the next few chapters are gonna be _fun_ 👀👀👀

It had been a particularly good month, Crowley thought. Aziraphale buzzed about like a happy little bee who had just found the most delicious nectar. And Crowley figured Gabriel _was_ one particularly juicy flower. Only he was one juicy flower that wasn’t being very cooperative in the whole hive-building process.

“I still don’t understand the ending,” Gabriel announced as he walked Crowley back to his car after their movie. “I think I missed the purpose of the pineapple.”

Crowley chuckled, shoving his hands in his pocket to resist the urge to reach out and grab Gabriel’s hand. “I think you missed the purpose of everything.”

Gabriel nodded. “Movie comprehension must be a learned skill.”

“Not so different from reading,” Crowley said. 

“At least when I’m reading I have time to digest information before the next bit is rushed at me.”

They arrived at Crowley’s car and he looked down at it, only a little disappointed the night was coming to an end. He enjoyed his time out with Gabriel, and had actually gotten used to being alone with him after his third failed attempt to secretly get Aziraphale to go with them. 

“Sure you don’t want a ride home?” Crowley asked. He was eager to get back to Aziraphale, but he wouldn’t mind extending their date just a little bit.

“No, thank you.”

Crowley smirked. “No you don’t want a ride or no you aren’t sure?”

Gabriel’s smile was soft, the kind of smile he had adapted when Crowley was being funny. “I’ll walk. It’s a pleasant enough night.”

Crowley tilted his head back, studying the night sky and the stars that littered it. “Yeah. I suppose it’s a good night for a stroll.” He almost offered to walk Gabriel home. But that would have been taking things just a little bit too far. “So how about next weekend you and I sit down and work through some older movies. Might help you understand these new ones a bit better.”

“I would like to,” Gabriel said. “But I’ll be out of town next weekend.”

“Really? You’re going to leave the shop unattended?”

“Phanuel and Sandalphon can handle things.”

“Must be something pretty important if you’re going to trust those two alone.”

Gabriel smiled and huffed out a soft laugh. “Just be sure to let me know if you see any smoke down the street.”

Crowley promised he would and grabbed the handle on his car. He didn’t open it, trying to think of something else to start a new conversation with, to keep him there.

“I’ll see you before I leave,” Gabriel said. Then he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Crowley's cheek. Then he said, “Sorry,” and stepped back a full pace.

“‘S alright,” Crowley said, feeling hot in the cheeks, radiating from where he had been kissed. New rule: The kiss only counted if it was on the lips. Only now he was too flustered to think about what he was supposed to be thinking about.

“See you around,” Gabriel said. Then he turned and hurried away. 

-

Aziraphale quite enjoyed the new rule Crowley had invented. He did now, technically, get to make a rule up himself. But this rule was actually working well in his favor, so he decided to forfeit his. Or at least keep it in his back pocket until he wanted something.

And he enjoyed it thoroughly as he brought Gabriel’s hand up, kissing the back of his knuckles softly. “Thank you for another wonderful evening,” he said as they continued to walk. Gabriel insisted they always go somewhere within walking distance of their flat whenever Crowley wasn’t going to be with them.

“Thank you for accompanying me,” Gabriel countered.

“And thank you for finally letting me pay for something.” Gabriel hadn’t let Aziraphale pay for it so much as Aziraphale had nearly lunged across the table to grab the check as it came. 

“It had to happen sooner or later,” Gabriel said.

Then came the worst part of the evening. Saying goodbye. 

Aziraphale stood by the door, fidgeting a bit. “Word on the grapevine is you’re going away this weekend?”

“For once the grapes speak the truth.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Anywhere particularly fun?”

“Just my family’s lake house,” Gabriel said. He paused for a beat. “Well, I suppose my lake house now.”

Aziraphale placed what he hoped was a comforting hand on Gabriel’s arm. “Selling it?”

Gabriel’s eyebrows rose, as if he hadn’t considered that option. “No. We used to go there every year around this time. Even when I was in school.” He shrugged. “I just thought it might be nice to keep up the tradition.”

“You won’t be lonely up there all by yourself?” Aziraphale shuffled a little closer, his hand lowering to hold Gabriel’s. 

“Perhaps a bit,” Gabriel admitted. “But I don’t want to not go.”

“I understand. Perhaps there’s someone you could take with you? A...cousin? Or something?”

Gabriel shook his head, looking off in the distance a bit. “Both of my parents were only children,” he said. “So it’s pretty much just me now.”

“Well, you aren’t completely alone.” He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s jaw. “You have us.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel said. Then he blinked and looked down at Aziraphale with a wide expression. “Yeah,” he repeated. “I don’t suppose...Ah. Nevermind.”

Aziraphale gave Gabriel’s hand a little squeeze. “Don’t suppose what?”

Gabriel studied him for a minute. “Do you mind if I come up?” he gestured to the building behind them. “I want to ask you and Crowley something. If that’s okay.”

Aziraphale had an idea of what he wanted to ask, and he was very excited by the prospect. Nearly a month had passed since they started dating. If Gabriel asked what Aziraphale thought he would, then this weekend might just be the moment they’ve been waiting for.

“Of course,” he said with a cheery smile. “Come on up.”

Still keeping hold of Gabriel’s hand, Aziraphale led him up to his and Crowley’s flat. Crowley was spread out on the couch, legs dangling over the arm, head resting on the edge of the cushion.

“I’m back,” Aziraphale announced. 

“How was the date?” Crowley asked, not moving.

“Sort of still going on,” Aziraphale figured. He smiled, but Gabriel looked a little bit nervous.

Crowley’s head popped up. He smirked. “You two want I should go get myself a hotel room?”

Aziraphale shook his head at him and sighed a bit. “_No_. Gabriel had something he wanted to ask both of us.”

Aziraphale squeezed Gabriel’s hand again before wandering over to the couch. Crowley pulled himself together, kneeling up on the cushions and staring intently at Gabriel. Aziraphale chuckled fondly and ran a hand through Crowley’s disheveled hair. 

Gabriel looked much like he did when he had gone to the bookshop to ask Aziraphale to dinner. He was tense, and his attention was bouncing all over the room. “I’m going to the lake house this weekend,” Gabriel announced.

Crowley hummed, but Aziraphale wasn’t sure if it was a response to Gabriel’s questions or Aziraphale’s fingers scratching gently against his scalp.

“And I know it’s last notice.” Gabriel swallowed, his face furrowing a bit as he worked very hard not to make it look like he wasn’t looking at them. “But I was wondering if the two of you would be interested in joining me?”

Aziraphale beamed, because that was exactly what he was hoping Gabriel would say. “I can’t speak for Crowley,” he said, even though he has spoken for Crowley in the past. “But I would love to.”

Crowley popped his lips open and closed a bit, looking deep in thought. “Ya know, I just...I don’t think I can get out of work.”

Aziraphale laughed but Gabriel deflated a bit, finally looking at them. He nodded, solemn. “Of course. I understand.”

“I was _joking_,” Crowley said, his own laughter riddled with disbelief. “I own the shop, I can leave whenever I want.”

“Oh!” Gabriel said, brightening up a bit. “Well, as long as it won’t be an inconvenience.”

“Not a problem at all,” Crowley assured him. “But we’re taking my car.”

Gabriel nodded. “Sounds reasonable.” He shuffled his feet a bit. “I should probably get back.” He gestured to the door.

“Have a good night,” Aziraphale said, walking up to him. He didn’t miss the pout on Crowley’s face as his hand left his hair. He leaned up and kissed Gabriel’s cheek. 

Gabriel stiffened, and then glanced over at Crowley before returning the kiss. Then he looked between the two of them for a second, deciding on something. With a slight jerk of a walk, he strode over to the couch and kissed Crowley’s cheek as well before rushing out of the flat.

Crowley laughed once and looked to Aziraphale, still holding the door open and blinking at the blur that had been Gabriel’s body. 

“He’s _adorable_,” Crowley whispered. 

Aziraphale closed the door with a chuckle. “He is, isn’t he?” Aziraphale was so used to the confident and suave Gabriel that when moments like this came along (when he was shy and uncertain), they really were a treat. “So,” he moved back to the couch, earning him a smile from Crowley as both hands worked their way through his hair. “Looking forward to the weekend?”

“More than ever,” Crowley said. He hummed and closed his eyes. “Should be very romantic.”

Aziraphale agreed and placed a kiss on Crowley's forehead. “Very romantic indeed.” He smiled, already picturing how it would all go down in his head. “I do hope you’re brushing up on your French.”

Crowley smirked, keeping his eyes closed. “Keep dreaming, Angel.”

Aziraphale kissed him again. He would keep dreaming. And he was confident his dream would come true.


	8. It's not a vacation if you aren't arguing about money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a.k.a. that awkward moment when you find out your boyfriend is _loaded_ <3

Crowley leaned forward, squinting out through the windshield of his car. He made a low whistle sound. “I mean, I knew the guy was well off. I didn’t know he was _rich_.”

Aziraphale mimicked Crowley’s gaze, eyes wandering over the line of houses, each unreasonably tall and surrounded by perfectly manicured lawns. “Perhaps he just...rents out a basement in one of them,” he suggested.

Crowley scoffed and sat back in his seat, driving them ever closer to Gabriel’s house. “Yeah, Angel. I’m sure the people around here are just dying to rent out their basements.”

“You don’t know,” Aziraphale countered. “They might.”

Crowley nodded and pulled to the side of the road. Gabriel’s house was painted a light blue color, with a soft yellow on the trimmings. Compared to the others, his yard was relatively plain, just a few bushes up by the porch. The door opened and Gabriel stepped out, one bag slung over his shoulder. 

“Coming out the front door,” Crowley said. “Seems like pretty damning ownership proof to me.”

“There might not be a separate entrance,” Aziraphale told him. “Could be all interior.”

“Sure, sure.”

They climbed out of the car to greet Gabriel, Crowley taking his bag to place in the trunk. 

“Only one bag?” Aziraphale asked. He reached into the car to push the seat down so he could climb into the back. 

“Don’t need much,” Gabriel said. “And I can sit in the back.”

“Nonsense.” Aziraphale squeezed his way in, settling against the seat with a sigh. “You’re taller, you need the leg room.”

“I really don’t mind,” Gabriel insisted, keeping a hand on the folded chair so it wouldn’t snap back into place. 

“And neither do I,” Aziraphale said. He smiled and grabbed the seat. Gabriel gave him a look but relented, letting him put it back in its place. 

Crowley and Gabriel climbed in at the same time, Gabriel looking around at the interior of the car as he carefully fastened his seat belt.

“You kids ready for a road trip?” Crowley asked, already turning the music up. He blinked at his radio, because ‘The Best of Queen’ was not the CD he had put in that morning.

“It’s hardly that,” Gabriel said. “An hour at most.”

Crowley turned in his seat and looked back at Aziraphale. “Did you change my CD out?”

Aziraphale nodded, opening his expression in that way he knew Crowley couldn’t resist. “I just thought this was a little more conductive to a road trip.”

Crowley sighed and turned the music down to an acceptable level. 

“Really, it’s not going to take that long,” Gabriel insisted as Crowley pulled away from the curve.

Aziraphale sat forward in his seat a bit, peeking up between the two of them. “I know, but it’s more fun if we treat it that way.” Gabriel smiled at him and Aziraphale smiled back. “We have snacks back here if you’re hungry.” He picked up the tin of biscuits he had made and held it up front.”

“No, thank you,” Gabriel said. “I ate just before you got here. Still full.”

“I’ll take one, Angel,” Crowley said. He leaned his head to the side a bit, mouth open. Aziraphale chuckled fondly at him and opened the tin. He placed a biscuit in Crowley’s mouth and watched as Crowley tilted his head back, managing to eat it without it falling apart on him.

“That’s a very interesting skill you have there,” Gabriel said once Crowley was done.

“It comes in handy.”

“I can’t think of a single time that would come in handy outside of driving.”

Crowley winked at him. “Guess someone needs to work on their imagination.” Gabriel shook his head and turned to look out the window. Aziraphale thought he saw the hint of a blush on his cheeks.

“So,” Aziraphale said, scooting forward again. “Tell us about the house.”

Gabriel looked back over to them, as if surprised by this inquiry. “Everything?” he asked with a sly smile.

“Just the important bits,” Aziraphale clarified.

“Yeah,” Crowley chimed in. “Any secret passages you used to use to sneak out at night, loose floorboards with hidden snack piles, that sort of stuff.”

“Nothing quite like that,” Gabriel told them. “But there is a loose step on the way to the attic you should watch out for. If you’re ever inclined to go up there.”

“How thrilling,” Crowley said in a very un-thrilled voice.

“It was when I was eight and slipped off of it,” Gabriel said. “Slid all the way back down. Still have a scar from a nail that was sticking out somewhere.”

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale said. “That does sound painful.”

“You were eight?” Crowley asked. “And all that time they never fixed it?”

Gabriel shook his head. “We didn’t really go up there much. Wasn’t worth it.”

Aziraphale smiled to himself. Not fixing a loose step certainly backed up his renting-out-the-basement hunch.

“Can we see it?” Crowley asked.

“If you want,” Gabriel said, shrugging a bit.

“I meant the scar,” Crowley said. He glanced over at him with a grin. 

“Oh that. No it’s...very well hidden.” Gabriel’s face was starting to blush again. Which only made Crowley’s grin grow wider.

“All the more reason to see it then.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and hid his face towards the window again. Aziraphale squinted at Crowley, that rapscallion. Little did he know, Aziraphale had stowed away his book on flirting to read up on at the house. He was going to get that kiss this weekend, of that he was sure.

-

The sun was starting to dip below the horizon as Gabriel directed them through the back roads that led up to his place. He had originally wanted to leave on Friday, stick around for the morning rush at work. But the two of them teamed up and talked him into leaving Thursday night, so they could get more time away with him. 

Crowley let out another low whistle and Aziraphale frowned, his hunch moving further from the truth. 

“Nice place ya got here,” Crowley said, shutting off the car and leaning forward to look up at the house. 

It was shorter than the one Gabriel lived in, but wider. Probably just the one floor and the attic, Aziraphale figured. It was made with a lovely wooden facade, and bits of ivy crept tastefully up the sides. 

“It really is quite beautiful,” Aziraphale agreed. 

“Thank you. I’ve always loved it.” Gabriel was motionless in his seat, staring at it even as Crowley opened his door.

“You alright?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale leaned forward to place a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. 

Gabriel took a deep breath. “Yes, I’m fine. Sorry.”

Aziraphale shared a worried glance with Crowley as Gabriel climbed out of the car. Then he wiggled his way free, moving to the back to help with the bags. At least, he _tried_ to help with the bags. But Crowley and Gabriel insisted they had it, and he was handed the key to go hold the door open.

The inside was just as lovely as the outside. The decorations were sparse, but lovely, and it all seemed to go together quite well from room to room. 

“That’s it,” Crowley said, looking around. “We're never leaving.”

Gabriel huffed out a laugh and gestured further in, leading them down a hall to the right. “You two can stay in this room. It used to be our guest bedroom, not that we had many guests to stay in it.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened as they entered. It was at least twice the size of their bedroom at home, perhaps even three times as large. Crowley set the bags down on the bed and peeked in the bathroom. 

“Oh, Aziraphale, you gotta see this.”

Aziraphale helped Gabriel with the rest of their bags and then wandered over. A large spa-style bath was the main feature, resting up against a window that looked out over the lake. Big enough for two, he noted...maybe three…

“I’ll be down the other hall,” Gabriel announced, pointing back out the door. He picked up his singular bag. “Just let me know if you need anything.”

“Of course,” Aziraphale said. “Thank you.” He smiled as Gabriel left, but as soon as he was a few paces away Aziraphale’s face turned to panic. “He’s rich!” he told Crowley.

“Are you really that surprised?” Crowley asked. He smiled and grabbed Aziraphale’s waist. “You always did have such expensive tastes…” He licked his lips and started kissing softly at Aziraphale’s jaw.

“Not that expensive,” Aziraphale whisper-yelled. He leaned away from the kisses to check that Gabriel wasn’t still standing about in the hallway. “Crowley, what are we going to do?”

Crowley furrowed his eyebrows at him. “What do you mean?” He shrugged. “It’s not like we gotta go to a yacht club with him or anything.”

“I’m serious,” Aziraphale said. “We can’t keep dating him!”

“Why not?” Crowley asked, shrugging.

“Because!” Aziraphale checked the hall again. “He’s rich!”

Crowley laughed and pulled Aziraphale into a hug. “You are seriously reading too much into this. It’s fine. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“I just…” Aziraphale sighed and let his body relax against Crowley. It was a stupid thought. But he thought it all the same. “He could probably date anyone in the world if he-”

“Nope,” Crowley said, giving Aziraphale a little squeeze. “Nu-uh. I don’t want to hear any talk of that kind coming from you.” He leaned back a bit and gently grabbed Aziraphale’s chin, pulling his attention up. “Gabriel wouldn’t have invited us here if he didn’t like us. If he didn’t like you. Money or not, he wants to date you.”

Aziraphale nodded, because he knew that was true. It was just hard to believe it sometimes.

“C’mon.” Crowley kissed him and then released his chin. “Let’s unpack. Then we can tie Gabriel to the couch and make him watch movies.”

Aziraphale laughed and opened one of their bags. “I don’t think you’ll have to tie him down for that, Dear.”

“Yeah, but it’s more fun that way.”

-

Gabriel was already in the living room when they wandered out. He had been looking at the pictures sitting on the mantelpiece, but he spun around when he heard the floor creak their arrival. 

“Settled alright?” Gabriel asked. 

“Oh yes,” Aziraphale said. He glanced up at the pictures. They were of Gabriel and his parents. It seemed to be a series, a picture of them in front of the house at different ages. It must be hard, he figured, for Gabriel to be here without them. 

“Are you hungry?” Gabriel asked, stepping away from the fireplace. “It’s probably too late to go shopping tonight, but we could order something in.”

“You guys got any good pizza up here?” Crowley asked. He was testing out the furniture, sitting down on each couch cushion and chair, bouncing a bit. 

“Not as good as the city, but there’s a not too terrible one near-by.”

Crowley seemed to find the best spot, smiling as he sank into the couch with a sigh. “Just cheese on my half.”

Gabriel nodded and looked to Aziraphale. 

“Black olives for me,” he said.

“Half cheese, half olives, got it.”

Gabriel started to walk towards the kitchen and Aziraphale shook himself awake, chasing after him. 

“Wait a minute, wait! It’s our pizza, we'll buy it.”

Gabriel held a finger out to him, his phone pressed to his ear. “Shh,” he said. “I’m on the phone.”

Aziraphale squinted at him with a slight pout. But he had come prepared. As Gabriel started to place their order, Aziraphale reached into his pocket and pulled out some cash. Gabriel eyed it suspiciously. 

Aziraphale stepped closer and held it out to him. Gabriel shook his head, so Aziraphale huffed and reached down to shove it in his pocket. Gabriel laughed a bit and stepped out of the way. He managed to keep his voice composed as he finished ordering the pizza while still managing to keep just out of reach of Aziraphale’s attempts to give him money. 

Crowley wandered in as Gabriel hung up the phone.

“You two sound like you’re having way too much fun in here without me,” he said. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, smiling.

Aziraphale took a break, frowning at Gabriel who looked quite pleased with himself. “Gabriel won’t let me pay for our dinner,” he explained. Then he gestured to him, expecting Crowley to come up with a way to help. 

Crowley just shrugged.

Aziraphale turned his intensity back to Gabriel. “We can pay for our own food,” he insisted.

“I know,” Gabriel said, ready to spring back into action if needed. “But I really don’t mind.”

“Well I do,” Aziraphale said. He felt a spark of heat in his spine, but his skin didn’t seem to reflect it. He tried to swallow the feeling away. “I mind.”

Gabriel studied him for a second. Aziraphale kept the money held out. For some reason, accepting things like this felt worse now that he knew exactly how well-off Gabriel was. Something about it just felt wrong. 

“Alright,” Gabriel said, his voice soft. He nodded a bit and took the money from Aziraphale’s hand.

“Thank you,” Aziraphale said. Then he sighed and tried to look anywhere but at the two of them. “So, movies, yes?”

He led them back out to the living room, his body starting to return to a normal temperature. 

“I brought all of the X-Mens,” Crowley announced, holding them up. “Just for you.”

Gabriel seemed intrigued by that. He sat on one side of the couch. Aziraphale thought about being nice and telling Gabriel to sit in the middle so both he and Crowley could sit next to him. But then he remembered he was trying to win a trip to Paris and happily sat himself there instead. 

“And we’re watching them in order of worst to best,” Crowley explained as he started to put the first one on. “That way we end on a good note.”

“Wouldn’t it make more sense to watch them chronologically?” Gabriel wondered. 

Crowley grabbed the remote and sat down next to Aziraphale, leaning against him, folding his legs up on the space beside himself. “Why’s that?”

“So I could better understand and follow the story,” Gabriel said.

“Oh, no. That’s not important.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to argue, but Crowley cut him off by starting the movie. Aziraphale grabbed Gabriel’s hand. He moved slowly, testing the waters as he leaned over inch by inch. Gabriel said nothing as Aziraphale pressed his head to his shoulder. It was a very comfortable fit, accentuated by Crowley’s own weight against him. Aziraphale smiled. Kiss or not, he knew the weekend was going to be enjoyable.


	9. Storm on the horizon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one mention how many updates its been in succession.  
Don't jinx it!

Aziraphale wasn’t used to waking up alone. The days where Crowley woke up earlier than him were few and far between, even on the days Crowley had to go in early for deliveries. So when Aziraphale woke up the next morning, arms reaching out across the mattress, he was a little surprised to find the other side of the bed was empty.

It did make some sense, he figured, as he sat up and stretched a bit. Crowley had fallen asleep on the couch last night, rather early. The excitement of the day must have worn him out. And where at home Aziraphale would have had to wake him up , disturbing his sleep so he could walk himself to bed, here he had Gabriel, who had offered to carry Crowley to bed. 

Aziraphale got up and checked in the bathroom, but Crowley must have already gotten ready for the day. Aziraphale decided, however, that he was on vacation. So he didn’t need to get dressed so early in the morning. 

His socks were a bit slippery on the floor, so Aziraphale was careful walking down to the kitchen. Gabriel was already there, standing by the stove and watching out the window with a half-amused-half-concerned expression. 

“Good morning,” Aziraphale greeted. 

Gabriel turned to him with a soft smile, his face returning to a neutral expression. “Good morning,” he greeted back. “How did you sleep?”

“Perfectly fine,” Aziraphale said. He picked at his shirt a bit, feeling rather under-dressed. “Have you seen Crowley this morning?”

Gabriel nodded and pointed to the window. Aziraphale inched over and peeked out. The window looked out over the lake, but Crowley was closer to the house. Two rows of flowerbeds lined the path down to the private dock, and Crowley was currently kneeling in one of them. He was digging about, but Aziraphale couldn’t quite see what he was doing.

“Oh dear,” he said. He gave Gabriel an apologetic smile on Crowley’s behalf.

“He sure does seem to be enjoying himself,” Gabriel said. The kettle on the stove before him whistled. “How would you like your tea?”

Aziraphale slid into one of the seats at the breakfast nook. “Surprise me,” he said.

Gabriel looked back at him, surprised. “Yeah?” Aziraphale nodded. Gabriel smiled, quite pleased with the situation, and that made Aziraphale happy. He trusted Gabriel to choose something yummy for him.

As Gabriel worked on making three cups of tea, Crowley came in from the side door, dusting himself off with one hand, holding a batch of flowers in the other. “You oughta fire your groundskeeper,” he mumbled. “The amount of weeds in those things, I swear.”

“You really shouldn’t garden in other people’s homes without asking, Dear,” Aziraphale said, shaking his head to show his full disapproval of Crowley’s actions.

“I didn’t mean to,” Crowley argued. “It’s not like I woke up this morning and thought ‘gee I sure would love to crawl around in the dirt for a while’.”

“Then what were you doing out there?” Aziraphale looked at the flowers in Crowley’s hand, a lovely little bouquet of sorts.

“Just showing my appreciation for letting us stay up here for the weekend,” Crowley explained. He held the flowers out to Gabriel, and Aziraphale tried not to scowl.

“Thank you,” Gabriel said, taking them from him. “They’re lovely.”

Crowley grinned and looked over at Aziraphale. “Don’t get all sour,” he said, practically sauntering over to him. “I got you something too.” He reached into his pocket and handed Aziraphale a four leaf clover. He winked at him.

Aziraphale huffed. “I appreciate the sentiment,” he said, pushing the clover back into Crowley’s hands. “But I believe it is you who is going to need that more than me.”

“Is that so?” Crowley smirked and carefully tucked the clover back in his pocket. “Guess we’ll find out.”

Gabriel broke their friendly game of who-can-squint-the-best by placing the three cups on the table, taking his own seat. “What would the two of you like for breakfast?”

Crowley took his seat, which just so happened to be Aziraphale’s lap, and sipped at his tea. He hummed. “What’s good around here?”

Aziraphale took his own mug, trying to move without accidentally dumping Crowley on the floor. It was absolutely delicious, as he figured it would be. Very warm and spiced, without being overwhelming. Gabriel truly was a master of his craft.

“There’s a few diners around,” Gabriel said. “But I can make you something if you’d prefer.”

“Let’s see,” Crowley said. “What can you make with nothing and nothing?”

Gabriel gave him a look. “I went shopping this morning.”

Aziraphale glanced at the clock. It was only half-past seven. When did Gabriel have time to go out? How did he get to the store? What was open this early?

“Oh yeah?” Crowley slid off Aziraphale’s lap and opened the fridge. It wasn’t exactly fully stocked, but Gabriel had indeed gone shopping. “Damn.”

Aziraphale lit up with a brilliant idea. “Why don’t we make you something for breakfast?” he suggested, already joining Crowley by the fridge. 

“You really don’t have to,” Gabriel said. “I’m more than happy to cook.”

“But we want to,” Aziraphale told him. “Now, what would you like?”

Gabriel stood up, looking conflicted. Aziraphale furrowed his face a bit, trying to figure out what about this was causing Gabriel concern. 

“How about we all cook together,” Crowley suggested. 

Aziraphale and Gabriel agreed that was a good compromise, and then they agreed on making pancakes. It was a bit of a mess, with the three of them working around each other, but they managed. Aziraphale and Crowley had made the mixture, and Gabriel was in charge of making sure the pancakes were cooked properly. 

While Gabriel made up the plates, Aziraphale went to get dressed. When he came back, the table had been set, including a new vase in the center with the freshly picked flowers blooming over the edge. 

“We’re pretty good,” Crowley commented as they started to eat. 

“Yes,” Gabriel agreed. “We make a good team.”

“So, what’s on the agenda for today?” Aziraphale asked. He hadn’t been on a vacation in a while. At least, not one where he didn’t have everything planned out already. Winging it was not usually his style. 

“Anything you want,” Gabriel said. “There’s a little bit of everything around here.”

“We could just lay about and finish watching the movies,” Crowley suggested.

“We are not going to sit on the couch all day,” Aziraphale told him. He had no idea how Crowley could handle something like that. Aziraphale couldn’t imagine doing _nothing_ all day.

“Why not?” Crowley asked. 

There was a low rumble of thunder off in the distance that had all three of them looking out the window. Still a bit away, a cover of dark clouds was rolling its way through.

“Well, if we want to do anything outside we should probably do it soon,” Gabriel noted. 

Crowley sat up at attention. “Hey, any good old shops around?”

“Old shops?” Gabriel asked. “Like antiques?”

Crowley nodded but Aziraphale placed a hand on his arm. “I am not going to put Gabriel through the torment of watching me shop for books, Crowley.”

“But that’s the joy of it,” Crowley said. He smiled his mischievous smile. “You can shop for books and I’ll keep him company.”

Aziraphale pursed his lips. How dare Crowley use books as a weapon against him. That wasn’t very sporting of him.

“It might not be a bad idea to get some supplies while we’re there,” Gabriel said. He was looking down at his phone. “Looks like it’ll be a bad storm.”

“We can go shopping,” Aziraphale said. “But I am not going near any bookstores.”

Crowley looked to Gabriel. “Isn’t he cute when he lies?”

-

A testament to Aziraphale’s stubbornness, he hadn’t gone into any bookstores. Crowley had driven them to the town, the sky above them turning a soft grey, the rumbles of the storm growing every quicker. Aziraphale had kept this attention on his feet, following them past the other shops until they arrived at the convenience store. 

“Cute town,” Crowley commented. He grabbed a basket and looked around at the aisles. He spotted the candles and wandered over.

“It’s not bad,” Gabriel agreed, following him over. Aziraphale said something about snacks and disappeared further into the store. 

Crowley studied the row of candles and started loading up his basket with the best scents.

“What are you doing?” Gabriel asked.

“In case the power goes out,” Crowley explained. He looked at the number in his basket, and then decided they could use a few more.

“We have plenty of candles and flashlights at the house,” Gabriel told him. 

“Yes, but these candles are _romantic_,” Crowley said, wiggling his eyebrows at Gabriel a bit. 

“Ah,” Gabriel said. He nodded once and then turned around, looking at the other side of the aisle. “What do you suppose Aziraphale would like to do while we’re stuck inside?” he asked after a moment's pause. 

Satisfied with his hoard of candles, Crowley started to look for the very Aziraphale in question. “I’m sure we could throw a book at him and he’d be fine for hours,” he said, laughing a bit.

“I was thinking something we could all do together,” Gabriel clarified. “Does he like puzzles?”

“When he’s in the mood.” Crowley stopped in the center of the store and spun around, not seeing Aziraphale anywhere. “Where the hell did he go?”

“You could call him,” Gabriel suggested. “Here.” He took the basket from Crowley’s arm.

“Thanks.” Crowley dug his phone out and didn’t notice Gabriel walking away as he dialed Aziraphale’s number. He tapped his foot as it rang, keeping one ear out for Aziraphale’s ringtone in the store.

“Done already?” Aziraphale asked as he answered. 

“Yeah. Where are you?” Crowley spun around again, looking for his husband in the empty store. 

“Oh, uh, just stepped out for some fresh air. I’ll be right back.”

“...You’re in a bookshop aren’t you?”

“Of course not! I’m insulted you would insinuate such a thing.”

Crowley laughed. “Just stay there, Angel. We’ll finish up here and come find you.”

Aziraphale was quiet for a moment. “Well, if you insist.”

“I insist greatly.”

Crowley shook his head and hung up. He smile faltered as he finally noticed that Gabriel wasn’t standing behind him anymore. 

“I gotta stop dating wanderers,” he mumbled to himself as he went in search of Gabriel. He found him standing by the door, holding two bags. “You’re good,” Crowley commented. 

“Thank you.” Gabriel handed him the bag full of candles. The other bag seemed to be full of additional goodies for the impending storm.

“Aziraphale’s back at a bookshop,” Crowley said as they stepped outside. A gust of wind blew past, making him shiver a bit.

“I figured,” Gabriel said. “I bet I know which one he’s at.”

“Lead the way.” 

Crowley held an arm out and Gabriel walked past, leading him down to a charming used-bookstore with a cat sleeping in the front window. Aziraphale was at the checkout, a pile of books resting on the counter. 

“See?” he said, smiling triumphantly. “I can be quick when I want to be.”

“A man of many talents,” Crowley agreed. He stood behind Aziraphale and rested his chin on his shoulder, looking at the books he was getting. “Anything good?”

“Oh yes,” Aziraphale said. He handed some money to the cashier and Crowley decided he wouldn’t mention Gabriel buying the candles. Best to keep things calm. “I would have gotten more, but I wouldn’t want to weigh your car down on the way home.”

Crowley chuckled and kissed Aziraphale’s cheek. All three of them reached for the bag as it was placed on the counter. Crowley was the first to let go, but Aziraphale and Gabriel seemed to have a little bit of a staring match before Gabriel relented. Aziraphale smiled and they walked out into the wind, the sky properly dark now.

“Anything else?” Aziraphale asked, glancing up at the sky.

“I think we have everything we need,” Gabriel said. “We should get back before it starts to-” A crack of thunder followed by a hiss dumped a heavy bought of rain on them,”...rain.”

Aziraphale hunched over his bag, keeping his books dry with his body. They hurried over to the car, Crowley laughing all the way. He made sure to turn the heat up, the rain having chilled in the wind. The sky trembled and rumbled around them as they drove back to the house. It could rain all it wanted to, nothing was going to ruin their weekend together.


	10. A bunch of children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JINXED MYSELF>  
also somebody please take Animal Crossing away from me holy heck!
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support! Things are gonna start happening. Secrets will be revealed! Truths will be known! Relationships I hadn't planned on will be rounding the corner!! (i'm still deciding on who one person is gonna be so keep an eye on the tags, they'll update soon)

“Good thing we got all those candles, huh?” Crowley asked, flipping the light switch on and off by the door. 

Gabriel and Aziraphale shuffled past him, shaking slightly from the cold. 

“I’ll get some towels,” Gabriel announced. He slopped away, leaving little puddles on the floor. 

Aziraphale stood by the entrance with Crowley, not wanting to get the floor wet himself. He jumped as a roll of thunder snuck up on him. He sighed. Rain he didn’t mind. Storms however…

“Here.” Gabriel returned, two large towels in his arms, a third draped over his head. 

“Thank you,” Aziraphale said. He and Crowley took the towels and started to dry off. He was thankful they had packed extra clothes, but he wondered if Gabriel and his one bag had been so thoughtful. 

Gabriel kept the towel wrapped around his shoulders and moved over to the fireplace. He squatted down before it and opened the door-guard, checking that there was firewood already in. He pulled out a match from a box next to it and lit it. The wood crackled as soon as Gabriel tossed the match in, fire catching on the starter below it. 

Aziraphale was drawn forward, a little bit of warmth already escaping from it. A soft orange glow filled the room as the world outside darkened even more. And Gabriel looked particularly handsome as the light flickered over his skin, shadows accentuating the sharp lines of his face.

“Should probably change into something dry,” Crowley suggested. 

“A good idea,” Gabriel said. 

Aziraphale wanted to stay in the heat, looking at Gabriel. But his clothes were starting to get uncomfortable, so he regrettably dragged himself away, joining Crowley in their room so they could change. 

“Here,” Crowley said, pulling a candle out of his bag and setting it on the dresser. He fished his lighter out of his pocket and brought a soft glow to the room. 

Aziraphale hummed, sniffing the air as he drew in closer. “That smells lovely,” he said. 

“Vanilla Cupcake,” Crowley told him. He opened a drawer and started pulling out clothes. 

“An excellent pick, my dear.” Aziraphale kissed Crowley on the cheek before pulling out his own spare outfit. He laid them out on the bed and started getting undressed.

“Mhm,” Crowley said. 

Aziraphale turned, frowning at Crowley, who had taken a seat on one of the arm chairs nearby, watching. 

“Don’t get any funny ideas,” Aziraphale said, turning his attention back to his clothes. “And don’t sit on any furniture while you’re wet.”

Crowley pushed himself back up to his feet. “Nothing funny about my idea,” he said with a mischievous tone. He snaked over, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s waist, halting his undressing progress.

“Really, Dear,” Aziraphale said with a fond chuckle. “You are incorrigible.”

“Thank you,” Crowley said. He kissed at Aziraphale’s jaw.

Aziraphale shrugged him off, pushing him gently away. “Get dressed,” he told him. “You’ll catch a cold.”

“Oh _noooo_,” Crowley said, following orders. “What a _shaaame_. Then I’d have to stay home all day and have you take care of me.” He smirked. “Wouldn’t want that.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and they finished drying off and getting dressed. Gabriel was tending to the fire when they returned, a few more candles now lit around the room. It was very romantic, Aziraphale decided.

“All settled?” Gabriel asked. He stood up and brushed himself off.

Aziraphale was too caught up in what Gabriel was wearing to answer him properly. He had on a normal pair of slacks, but his shirt had a strange, almost Hawaiian looking pattern on it.

Crowley laughed, holding onto Aziraphale for support. “What are you wearing?”

Gabriel held out his shirt and looked down at it. “Yes. I know. I had to raid my old clothes I left stacked here.”

“You had some very questionable fashion choices when you were younger,” Crowley commented. 

Aziraphale slapped him lightly on the arm. “Don’t be rude,” he said. “I think it looks lovely,” he lied.

“No,” Gabriel said, smiling. “Crowley’s right. It’s ugly.”

“I am always right,” Crowley announced. He moved further into the room and flopped down on the couch. “So, movie?”

“And what, pray tell, shall we watch it on?” Aziraphale asked. 

Crowley looked at the T.V. and ah’d. “Right.”

“We could read,” Gabriel suggested. Crowley made a noise at that suggestion. “Or something else.”

“Do you have any board games?” Aziraphale asked. “You did come here as a kid, right?”

Gabriel’s eyes opened wider, slightly surprised. “Probably. In the attic.”

Crowley gasped and jumped up with a clap. “We can build a fort!”

“A fort?” Gabriel asked. He looked around the room, as if judging the space. 

“Crowley, we aren’t five,” Aziraphale said. But he also scooped out the boundaries of the room. There was more than enough space. And there was something alluring about a fort, no matter what age you were.

“You’re the one who suggested board games,” Crowley reminded him, slithering up to his side. 

“You don’t have to be a child to enjoy board games,” Aziraphale informed him.

“Don’t have to be one for a fort either!” Crowley’s smile was wide, full of pure joy. A bit like a child. He turned his smile to Gabriel. “Where are all your blankets and pillows?”

“Uh…” Gabriel looked down the hall leading to their room. “There’s a linen closet down there.”

Crowley glanced back at it. “Okay, you go grab the games, I’ll get the blankets.” Crowley raced away, Gabriel staring at where he once was. 

“I can try to reign him in if you want,” Aziraphale offered, even though he was looking forward to the fort as well. 

“No, it’s okay.” Gabriel took a breath and smiled. “He moves pretty fast.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Yes. You do learn to catch up.”

“I hope.”

Aziraphale shuffled closer, once more drawn to the warmth and light bouncing off Gabriel’s skin. “Do you want me to come with you? To get the games?”

“Oh, no, that’s alright.” Gabriel moved closer to Aziraphale as well, looking up at the ceiling. “I can handle it. I’m sure Crowley will need more help anyway.”

“Okay.” 

Aziraphale reached out, rubbing a hand over Gabriel’s arm. Then he closed the gap between them and kissed Gabriel’s cheek, as warm as he figured. He waited, for a brief moment, to see if Gabriel would initiate a real kiss after that. But despite the heat and lack of space between them, Gabriel just returned the kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek before wandering away. 

Their fort was truly a sight to be seen. They had rearranged all the chairs and couches to make a U shape, with heavy lamps in the corners to support the blankets. A ladder Gabriel had found in the attic supported the center, and they had placed candles on the steps, creating a tower lamp of their own. It was tall enough that they could sit under it comfortably, but still too short to stand in. And with the opening facing the direction of the fireplace, it was properly cozy and warm. 

“Alright,” Crowley said, settling himself down in the mounds of pillows they had littered the floor with. He grabbed the tower of games. “What we got?”

“We could play Monopoly,” Aziraphale suggested. He sat down next to Crowley, eyes scanning over the boxes. 

“I don’t think Gabriel’s ready to see your vicious side yet, angel,” Crowley said with a scoff. 

Aziraphale pouted. “I’m not that bad.”

“Ohhh,” Crowley said, holding up one of the games. “Risk! Yes!”

“Oh no,” Aziraphale said. “You’ll just scare him off with that.”

Gabriel watched their banter with interest, sitting himself down on the opposite side of the fort. 

“You just don’t want to play because you know I’ll win and you’re a sore loser,” Crowley said.

“I am not.”

Crowley smirked. “So prove it.”

Aziraphale stared him down for a moment, then grabbed the box, opening it with flair. “Fine. But I won’t be able to prove it because I will trounce you.”

Crowley laughed. “Oh, that’ll be the day.”

Aziraphale looked up at Gabriel, who had a soft smile on his face. “You’re alright with this, aren’t you?”

Gabriel nodded. “Yes. But I should warn you, Crowley. I am undefeated.”

Crowley’s smirk turned excited and mischievous. “Unstoppable force,” he pointed to Gabriel, “Meet immovable object.” He pressed a thumb to his chest and winked. 

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale said, setting up the board on the coffee table that separated them. He was already beginning to regret letting Crowley goad him into the game. 

It started out mild enough. But then again, most games of risk do. A little loss here, a little win there. Everyone seemed to be on an even playing field. But after about an hour or so, Crowley had taken over all of Europe, while Gabriel had a strong hold on the Americas. And poor Aziraphale was starting to lose everything. 

It was Crowley’s turn and he had a choice to make. Gabriel’s army was strong, but in a strategic location that they had been fighting over practically all game. If Crowley conquered that, he could move in to attack North America. But Aziraphale’s much weaker army was the last country he needed to have full control of Africa.

Crowley looked at Gabriel, then bit his lip and looked at Aziraphale.

“I’ll divorce you,” Aziraphale threatened.

Crowley laughed. “Is this you _not_ being a sore loser?” he asked. Aziraphale kept his face stern. So what if he was a sore loser?

“Oh, wow,” Gabriel said. They both looked at him as he looked at his watch. “It’s past one,” he told them. 

As soon as he was aware of the time, Aziraphale could feel how hungry he was. “I suppose we should have lunch.”

“That’s good,” Crowley said. He stretched his arms, rolling his neck side to side. "It’ll give me time to weigh my options.”

They climbed out of the fort, careful not to knock the game over, and retreated to the kitchen for a brief peace treaty. They had decided on sandwiches, as they were quick and easy, and could get them back to the game faster. 

“What kind of bread is this?” Crowley asked. Gabriel had two loafs in his cupboard. One was the bread that Aziraphale and Crowley bought at home, and the other was a dark, multi-grain one in an odd cut. 

“It’s good for you,” Gabriel informed him, taking the bag. “Healthy.”

Crowley eyed up the slices Gabriel pulled out as he opened the bag of normal bread. “It looks disgusting is what it looks like.”

“Care to try some?” Gabriel asked, holding a slice out to him. 

Crowley physically recoiled, grimacing at the offending food item before him. “No thanks. I’m good.”

“I’d like to try,” Aziraphale chimed in. He took the slice from Gabriel and ripped a piece off, popping it in his mouth. It had a grainy texture, for sure, but not an appealing one. And it was surprisingly dense, sticking together in his mouth like dough. It didn’t even really have a taste to speak of. “It’s...interesting,” he said.

Gabriel chuckled and took the piece back. “Perhaps it’s an acquired taste.”

“Any taste that’s acquired,” Crowley said, “is not worth it.”

Gabriel just shrugged and they went about making their sandwiches and eating them while Crowley mulled over his situation. When they returned to the game, he took a deep breath and declared, “For glory! For honor!” before moving his army towards Gabriel, ready to strike.

Aziraphale smiled, giddy with joy. Not because he had successfully gotten Crowley to not destroy him, but because he had a trick up his sleeve for his next turn. After Gabriel retaliated, once more regaining ownership of the country in question, Aziraphale played all of the cards he had been holding onto since the first round. And he plopped them all in the country that Crowley had not taken over. 

“Uh-oh,” Crowley said, eyeing the growing mass of pieces on the board. “I have a feeling I’m going to regret this.”

Aziraphale smiled at him, pride and power shining through. Then he wiped out all of Crowley’s forces in Africa, with enough power left over to defend his borders. 

“We’re in trouble, aren’t we?” Gabriel asked. 

“Yeah.” Crowley nodded as he studied the board. “I’d say. Hey, wanna team up and take him out?”

“You can’t do that!” Aziraphale said, before Gabriel could get the chance to answer. “That’s cheating!”

“Is not. Armies do it all the time in real life.”

“Well, in case you didn’t notice, this isn't real life.” Aziraphale crossed his arms and gave Crowley a challenging stare.

“We should have just played scrabble,” Crowley mused, a half-smile on his face. 

The game continued in such a fashion until Aziraphale had taken over most of the board. He was going to win, no matter what. 

“Mercy,” Crowley said as his last country faced the impending doom of Aziraphale’s forces. “Mercy, sweet angel, mercy!” He grabbed Aziraphale’s arm, laying his head against it.

Aziraphale chuckled. “Of course, dear.” He kissed the top of Crowley’s head. “When I take over the world, you can be my second-in-command.” Then he pushed forward, and wiped Crowley off the board.

True to his word, however, Aziraphale did let Crowley advise him as he worked his way through Gabriel’s already dwindling forces.

“I see,” Gabriel said with a smile. “It’s cheating if Crowley and I team up but it’s fine when you do?”

Aziraphale returned his smile. “Of course. It’s only cheating if it’s hurting me.”

Gabriel laughed, and took his defeat with much more grace than Crowley. 

“That just goes to show,” Aziraphale said, pleased as punch as they cleaned up the game. “Slow and steady does win the race.”

“That is literally the only time it has ever worked out for you,” Crowley told him. 

“And it worked very well,” Gabriel said. He placed the lid on the box and stacked it with the rest of the games. “What shall we do next?”

“Spin the bottle,” Crowley suggested. 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes at him. “We aren’t twelve, dear.”

“So?”

“It’s a little hard to play with only three people, anyway,” Gabriel said. 

“Yeah, but then you don’t have to worry about having to kiss someone you don’t like.”

There was a static cling in the air and the lights outside of their fort flickered back on. 

“Ah,” Aziraphale said, smiling as the light filtered through the blankets. “Power’s back on.”

Crowley frowned, glaring at the ceiling. They emerged from the fort again to find the rain had lessened, the clouds now a light gray against the weak sun. 

“Hey,” Crowley said, working his smile back up. “Now we can watch more of the movies!”

“We’d have to take the fort down,” Aziraphale noted, once more admiring their handiwork. 

“Nah,” Crowley said. “If we get the T.V. on the floor we can have it at the entrance.”

“We are not going to move the T.V. to the floor. This is not a ‘rearrange Gabriel’s house’ party.”

Crowley shrugged and gestured to the fort. “We already moved half of it. Might as well just finish the job.”

“I really don’t mind,” Gabriel interrupted. “It’s not that heavy anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Aziraphale asked. He didn’t want Gabriel to feel like he had to give in to Crowley’s every little whim. 

“I am,” Gabriel said. “It sounds like a good set up.”

“Alright,” Aziraphale said. He scanned over Gabriel’s face, trying to judge if he was sincere. “But we should blow out the candles first. Just in case.”

Gabriel made them all some tea while Crowley and Aziraphale went about snuffing out all the candles. With the tea cooling a bit, they got the T.V. down and in position, thankfully without knocking anything over. Then they all crawled back under the blankets, still much too much distance between the two of them and Gabriel. 

Crowley started the next movie on their list up and took a sip of his tea. His face contorted a bit, and Aziraphale studied him, for he was certain nothing Gabriel could make would every taste bad. 

“Everything okay?” Aziraphale asked. His question turned Gabriel’s head towards them.

“Yeah,” Crowley said, drawing out the word. He sniffed his cup then took another, smaller, sip. He swallowed hard, his tongue moving around in his mouth. He took another sniff and nodded. He cleared his throat, put the cup down on the table, smiled, and said, “All good.”

Aziraphale frowned at him and went to grab the cup. Crowley reached out and grabbed Aziraphale’s wrist. He shook his head slightly, his eyes widening a little. “It’s fine,” he assured him.

Aziraphale looked over at Gabriel. “What kind of tea is that?”

Gabriel looked properly worried now. “Chocolate and hazelnut. Why?”

Aziraphale frowned at Crowley, disappointed. 

“It’s fine,” Crowley repeated, his tongue rubbing against his teeth.

“What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked. He sat forward, the movie completely ignored as he focused his attention on Crowley.

“It’s nothing,” Crowley told him with a closed-lip smile. 

“Crowley’s allergic to hazelnuts,” Aziraphale explained. 

Gabriel’s eyes opened wide and Aziraphale could see the panic behind them. “What?”

“It’s nothing,” Crowley said, nudging Aziraphale in the side a bit. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Do you need to go to the hospital or something?” Gabriel asked. He got up on his knees, leaning closer to them.

“It’s really not that serious,” Crowley explained. “Just an itchy tongue. I’ll be fine.”

Gabriel looked to Aziraphale, as if to check that was true. Aziraphale nodded. 

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel said, starting to sit back again.

“It’s alright,” Crowley said with a wave dismissing the whole ordeal.

“I didn’t know,” Gabriel explained.

“And now you do,” Aziraphale said. 

“And there is no big deal to be made and we are missing the movie.” Crowley gestured to the T.V., and a silence fell between them as they watched it. 

Then Aziraphale felt a nudge of Crowley’s elbow. He looked over and Crowley had a face that said ‘Look what you did.’ Aziraphale returned one that asked ‘What did I do?’. 

Crowley nodded over to Gabriel. His body was stiff, and even though his eyes were staring at the movie, it was clear to see he wasn’t paying any attention to it. Worse yet were his hands, wrung together, knuckles white. 

“Well he had to know,” Aziraphale whispered.

“Not now,” Crowley whispered back. 

Aziraphale knew he had been in the right, but he still felt a bit of guilt in his stomach when he looked back over at the distressed Gabriel. “We should go over there,” he suggested. 

Crowley nodded and they got to their knees, carefully crawling around the coffee table. Gabriel startled and watched them.

“Is everything okay?” he asked.

“Oh yes,” Aziraphale told him. He settled down on Gabriel’s left, back against the couch behind them.

“It’s just comfier over here,” Crowley explained. He wedged himself between Gabriel and the couch on his right. 

They each took one of his hands in their own, fingers gently rubbing over them in soothing swabs. With each touch Gabriel relaxed more and more, until his body was slumped against the couch, his attention back on the movie and not the mistake he didn’t know he had made.


	11. Lake fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April just did not exist as a month. Time isn't real  
updates are a scam!  
Thank you all for sticking around and putting up with my nonsense. 😂😂😂 I love you guys so much you don't even know!!❤❤❤❤

After a lovely dinner of spaghetti and home-made meatballs, the three fit another movie in and then disassembled their fort, much to Crowley’s demise. He had tried to get them to keep it up, to have a true sleepover. But they weren’t twenty anymore, and Aziraphale was not keen on sleeping on the floor, even if it did mean being closer to Gabriel. 

Aziraphale much rather enjoyed sitting in their bed, secretly reading up on his flirting book while Crowley got dressed and brushed his teeth. As soon as he heard Crowley turn off the faucet, Aziraphale was quick to hide the book and pretend as if he had always been reading one of the ones he picked up that morning.

Crowley hummed as he entered the room, staring adoringly at his husband. “You are...so hot,” he crooned. 

Aziraphale glanced up at him, and Crowley had that look in his eyes, his mouth formed into a lovely little smirk. “Don’t go getting any ideas,” Aziraphale warned him. “We are not having sex tonight.”

Crowley frowned a bit, but didn’t seem the least bit deterred. He crawled onto the bed, then slithered his way over, resting his head on Aziraphale’s arm. “And why not?”

Aziraphale closed the book on his finger, keeping track of where he had started to read. “Because, we are guests in somebody else’s house.”

Crowley shrugged. “So.”

“Sooo, we simply aren’t. End of story.”

Crowley pouted, which really was quite adorable on him. “Really?”

Aziraphale turned his head and kissed Crowley’s cheek. “Yes, dear. Really. But I promise, when we get home, we can have all the fun you want.”

Crowley smirked again, his eyes lighting up. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, angel.”

Aziraphale laughed and kissed him. “Good night, dear.” 

Crowley burrowed under the covers and curled up to Aziraphale’s side as he put his book away and turned off the light. “Night.”

-

It had been a good night. Aziraphale always took a day or two to get used to sleeping in a new place, and so he got a much better night’s sleep than the one previous. But he was woken up rather early by a soft bump out in the living room. 

Crowley was sprawled out across the bed, his head on the other side’s pillow, one leg up on Aziraphale’s. He snored, ever so softly. Aziraphale smiled at him, then checked the time. It was 4:30 in the morning.

Aziraphale thought it more likely that a bird or other wild animal had gotten in than a robber, so he eased himself out of bed, careful not to wake Crowley, tossed on his robe, and wandered out to investigate.

It wasn’t a bird, wild animal, or robber. It was Gabriel. Gabriel wearing a basic pair of gray sweatpants with a loose gray sweater to match. He was leaning against the back of one of the couches, tying his shoe.

“Sorry,” Gabriel whispered, seeing Aziraphale appear. “Did I wake you?”

Aziraphale shook his head and rubbed at his tired eyes. “No. What are you doing?”

“Just going for a morning run. There’s a beautiful path through the woods up here.”

Aziraphale nodded, then furrowed his eyebrows. “It’s four,” he said, just in case Gabriel didn’t know. “I’d hardly call that morning.”

Gabriel chuckled. The only light in the room was from the soft, yellow lamp by the door, and it cast lovely shadows over his face. “Believe it or not, this is sleeping in for me.”

Aziraphale’s mouth popped open in understanding. “Oh yes. You do run a coffee shop. I suppose early mornings are sort of built in.”

Gabriel smiled and finished with his shoes. He walked up to Aziraphale, and despite the morning chill, the space around them felt warm. “I won’t be gone long,” he said, keeping his voice a soft whisper. He leaned forward and kissed Aziraphale’s forehead. “Go back to sleep.”

“Very well,” Aziraphale said, closing his eyes, wishing he could just lean forward himself and fall asleep against Gabriel’s chest. “Be careful. It is still dark.”

“I will. Don’t worry.”

-

Aziraphale worried. “It’s been an hour and a half,” he told Crowley. “He should be back by now!”

Crowley, who sat on the couch and wasn’t nearly as worried as he should be, shrugged. “Maybe he stopped by a store or something on the way back.”

Aziraphale wrung his hands together, pacing back and forth across the length of the living room. “What if something’s happened to him?”

“I’m sure he’s fine, angel.”

“What if he’s hurt!” Aziraphale stopped pacing and turned his worried face to Crowley. “Crowley, what if he is? What if he’s hurt somewhere out there and nobody’s found him? What if he’s in the hospital? We would never know!”

“Okay, okay.” Crowley stood up and grabbed Aziraphale’s hand. “First of all, we would know if he was in the hospital, okay? He’d call us. But I’m telling you,” he grabbed Aziraphale’s chin, looking into his eyes, “he’s fine.”

“But how can you know that?”

“I don’t. But I also don’t know that he isn’t. And sitting around here worrying isn’t going to help.”

Aziraphale nodded. “You’re right. We can’t just sit around here and worry. We have to go look for him!”

“No, no!” Crowley started to protest. But Aziraphale just pulled him along as he went to go get dressed. 

They both stopped when they heard the lock turning on the front door. Gabriel stepped in, body flushed and sweaty, hair weighed down and stuck to his forehead. It was an image they both needed a moment to recover from. 

“Gabriel!” Aziraphale said, gathering his thoughts first. “There you are!” He thought about running up to hug him, but he was really sweaty. “Where on Earth have you been? I’ve been worried sick!”

Crowley snickered softly behind him, probably glad that for once a famous Aziraphale lecture wasn’t for him. 

“Sorry,” Gabriel said, a little taken aback by the assault. “I, uh, ran into some old family friends that live around here.” He shrugged a bit, looking to the side. “They wanted to talk, you know?”

Aziraphale’s body stilled, worry for Gabriel’s safety replaced by worry for his emotions. “Oh, yes. I suppose they would, wouldn’t they.” He swallowed the lump of guilt in his throat. “Are you alright?”

Gabriel nodded and cleared his throat. “Yes, I’m fine. Just need a shower, is all.”

“Yes, of course,” Aziraphale said. “We’ll make breakfast for you.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to argue, but Aziraphale gave him a look that said ‘shut-up’ and he did. 

“He must be feeling just awful,” Aziraphale noted as he led Crowley into the kitchen. “I wish there was something we could do to help.”

“Comfort food always works,” Crowley said, rummaging through the cabinets. “Let’s make him something warm.”

Aziraphale hummed and looked around in the fridge. “What about your famous french toast?” he suggested.

Crowley looked at him with raised eyebrows. “You really think he’s ready for that?”

Aziraphale chuckled and pulled out the eggs. “It’s bound to revive him.”

Crowley agreed, and thankfully managed to find a full spice rack, with all the flavorings he needed. (Hazelnut excluded, of course).

Gabriel wandered back in a few minutes later, as the last slices of bread were cooking away. His hair was still wet, sticking up and out a bit in little clumps. Aziraphale itched to run his hand through it. 

“All better?” he asked, finally giving him that hug.

“Much,” Gabriel said, hugging him back. “What’s on the menu?”

“French toast,” Crowley said over his shoulder. He flipped one of the slices. “And don’t worry, we made some with your weird, fancy health bread.”

Gabriel smiled at him. “I appreciate that.”

“So,” Aziraphale said as they sat down to eat. “What shall we do today now that the sun is shining and the power is on?”

Gabriel looked out the window, chewing slowly. “We could go for a swim in the lake later,” he suggested. “If you’d like.”

“Yes!” Crowley said, eyes lighting up. “I was hoping you’d say that!”

“You won’t be too tired?” Aziraphale asked, eyeing Gabriel suspiciously. “After your run?”

“I’ll be alright,” Gabriel assured him with a soft smile. 

“The guys built like a powerhouse, Aziraphale,” Crowley said. He nudged Aziraphale with his elbow. “He’ll be fine.”

-

Fine indeed, Aziraphale thought as he watched Gabriel walk down the path to the lake. They had waited for a while after breakfast before deciding to go for a swim. Gabriel had disappeared into a small office area, saying he needed to ‘go through some things’. It gave Aziraphale some time to actually read up on the books he had gotten yesterday. And it gave Crowley the time to ‘snoop about’. 

Now Gabriel approached them, wearing a loose pair of trunks that dipped dangerously low on his hips. Crowley whistled, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s shoulders and pressing their heads together as they looked at Gabriel. 

Aziraphale mimicked his whistle and said, “indeed.” 

“Sorry for the delay,” Gabriel apologize. 

“No worries.” Crowley smiled. His eyes roamed over Gabriel’s body and Aziraphale nudged him with his elbow, even though he found it tough to resist a similar urge. 

“I imagine you’re a good swimmer,” Aziraphale said. He wore his old-fashioned swim suit, the one that covered his torso as well. Crowley made fun of it sometimes, but Aziraphale enjoyed it. “Lots of practice over all those years?”

“I’m decent,” Gabriel said.

“Race ya,” Crowley offered. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. “‘M pretty decent myself,” Crowley explained. He pulled an arm over his head and started to make a show of stretching. 

“Very well.” Gabriel kicked off his shoes and looked out at the lake. “What does the winner get?”

Crowley hummed and tapped a finger to his chin.

“Perhaps it doesn’t have to be a competition,” Aziraphale suggested. He settled himself on the edge of the dock, more than content to just sit with his legs in the water and watch. “You could just have a friendly little race.”

“Winner gets to kiss Aziraphale,” Crowley announced. 

Gabriel scoffed softly and smiled. “A prize worth winning, surely.”

Aziraphale blushed and cast Crowley a worried look. Crowley was a risk taker, but he wouldn’t just offer up his chances at the trip like that. He must have had something up his sleeve. 

“We’ll swim out to that little floaty thing and then loop back around,” Crowley said, pointing to said floaty thing.

“It’s called a buoy,” Gabriel told him.

“Yeah, yeah, that thing. First one to touch the edge of the dock wins.”

Gabriel nodded. “Agreed.”

“Good. Go!” Crowley disappeared into the water, splashing Aziraphale with an unceremonious wave. 

Gabriel sighed and gave Aziraphale a disappointed frown before chasing after the cheater. Aziraphale laughed at their antics and scooted closer to the edge, waving his feet through the ripples. 

Crowley may have gotten an illegal head start, but Gabriel really was a good swimmer, and his expert strokes quickly caught up to Crowley’s gangly ones. They were neck and neck as they rounded the buoy, but as they made the mad dash home, Crowley simply couldn’t keep up. Aziraphale wrung his hands together, waiting for whatever it was he would do to cheat his way to a win.

But nothing happened.

Gabriel reached the dock, holding onto the edge with a smile, and a few seconds later Crowley joined him, panting and sputtering.

“Decent my ass,” he said with a laugh. 

“I’m very humble,” Gabriel said, making Crowley laugh again. 

“I suppose you’d like your prize now,” Aziraphale said, eagerness in his chest. What a day it was shaping up to be. A delicious breakfast made by his husband, a kiss from his boyfriend, and a dream trip to Paris on the horizon. He was happy now, more than ever, that Gabriel had invited them up for the weekend. 

“I think I would, thank you.”

Aziraphale tried not to be too smug in his smile as he bent over. Gabriel braced his hands on the dock next to Aziraphale and pulled himself up a bit. He placed a chaste kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek and lowered back down. 

Aziraphale frowned as Crowley watched. “You know,” he said, before he lost the nerve. “You can kiss us properly if you want.”

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows at him. “I’m sorry?”

“I just...I didn’t know if you knew.” The flame that had sparked the words blew out and he looked down at his fidgeting hands. “But you can.”

“I know,” Gabriel said softly. 

Aziraphale nodded. If he knew, then there had to be a reason he wasn’t. Perhaps he simply didn’t want to. 

“I’d just like to take things slow,” Gabriel offered. Aziraphale glanced at him. He raised his eyebrows in indication. “Considering...”

“Oh. _Oh_.” Aziraphale flushed hot, embarrassed at his outburst. “Of course! I’m so sorry, Gabriel! I didn’t mean to pressure you.”

Gabriel’s smile was soft and understanding. “That’s alright.”

“Considering what?” Crowley asked. He swam up to them, crowding Gabriel by Aziraphale’s knees. 

“Oh, nothing,” Aziraphale said. Gabriel nodded. Crowley squinted.

“I have ways of making you talk.” He grabbed Aziraphale’s arm and tugged, pulling Aziraphale into the water. 

Aziraphale’s body shook at the sudden chill across his skin and he sputtered water in Crowley’s face as he righted himself. Crowley laughed and held him up, kicking them away from Gabriel and the dock.

“Talk or I dunk you,” Crowley threatened.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Aziraphale said, an equal threat in his voice. 

“Wouldn’t I?”

Crowley didn’t have a chance to dare. Gabriel encroached on them and easily pulled Aziraphale out of Crowley’s hold. Then he gently kicked Crowley away, swimming back a bit while holding Aziraphale up. 

Aziraphale was quite the fan of being carted around, especially when he got to wrap his hands around Gabriel's neck. To help him keep balance, of course.

“So that’s how it is, is it?” Crowley asked. He smiled devilishly, swimming closer. 

“It is,” Gabriel said, matching each stroke back. “You’re not going to torture Aziraphale on my watch.”

Aziraphale didn’t bother hiding his smugness this time as he smiled at Crowley. 

“Your watch has to end sometime,” Crowley said. He circled around them in the water like a shark. “Can’t possibly keep that speed up with two people.”

“I wouldn't be so sure.” Gabriel looked over at Aziraphale. “Can you hold on to my back alright?”

“Oh yes,” Aziraphale said, moving around to position. “Perfectly.” And he enjoyed it better, pressing against Gabriel’s back, hands around on his chest, feeling the muscles move with each stroke through the water. 

Crowley growled and jerked towards them. Gabriel smirked quickly, then turned and swam off, easily carrying Aziraphale through the water and away from Crowley. Aziraphale laughed, nearly falling off before tightening his hold. 

They played in the lake as the sun made it’s lazy way across the sky. Eventually, Crowley did tire Gabriel out, but Aziraphale really didn’t mind being captured again. As long as he was in one of their arms, he was happy as a clam.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I didn't even realize it had been so long since an update! And I had half of it sitting here for ages! Thank you all for your patience, and for coming back to read again <3 <3 <3 I'll try to not let 3 months go by before remembering to update again 😂😂😂😂

Aziraphale and Crowley had taken a bath after their fun in the lake. It had been as lovely as it looked, and Aziraphale was not keen on leaving anytime soon. Usually, Crowley would kill to stay in a great big tub with Aziraphale, but he hadn’t finished his snooping from that morning, so he left his husband to his bubbles and his books, and went to look around.

Gabriel was not in the office he had been that morning, so Crowley started there, sneaking in even though he would swear he wasn’t being illegal. Clearly this was where Gabriel’s dad must have done work on the weekends. He had a good collection of books on the many shelves lining his walls, something Aziraphale would vibe with. 

A desk with a lot of nicks in the wood surface graced the center of a comfy red rug, and a smaller desk pushed up to the wall held a collection of pictures. Crowley went there first. They were all of the family, mostly when Gabriel was younger. Even as a kid the guy was a little sports fiend, wearing some form of active wear in each photo. 

Crowley gasped, spying a series of ticks on the wall by the door. They started with Gabriel, age six, and went all the way up to a thick cluster of ticks with ages all overlapping each other. 

“He insisted on doing it every year,” Gabriel said.

“I wasn’t snooping!” Crowley exclaimed, stepping back. 

Gabriel chuckled from the doorway and shook his head. “It’s alright.” His smile faded a bit as he looked at the wall of marks. 

“Hard to believe you were actually so little,” Crowley said. He crouched down and touched the height of Gabriel at six years old. 

“Yeah.”

Crowley gulped and spied the pen on the small desk. He straightened and picked it up. “You want I should take over or would that ruin the wall?”

“Hm?” Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows at him. 

“It is a tradition.” Crowley gestured to the marks with the pen. “If you want.”

Gabriel blinked at the wall with a soft smile for a second. “Yes, actually. That could be fun.”

Crowley smiled at his own good thinking and maneuvered Gabriel into position. He had to stand up on his toes to reach over Gabriel’s head and mark his height. But it also brought them rather close, Gabriel’s breath tickling against Crowley’s skin. 

“It’s official,” Crowley said, fighting his blush. “You’re a giant.”

Gabriel laughed and they stepped away from each other, looking back at the wall. “Thank you,” Gabriel said. 

“Must be kind of weird,” Crowley said. He wasn’t very good at these kinds of talks. But he wanted to give it a shot. “Without them here.”

“Yes.” Gabriel sighed. “But, I think it would have been weirder without anyone here.” He looked over at Crowley, a soft vulnerability in his eyes that made Crowley a little uncomfortable in his own skin. “I can’t thank you and Aziraphale enough for being here. It’s a lot easier to handle.”

“Course,” Crowley said. He placed a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “We’re, uh, here for you, you know?”

“Yes. I do. Thank you.”

And that was enough emotional intimacy for one day. Crowley cleared his throat and went back to his not-snooping of the pictures.

“I hope Aziraphale isn’t upset with me,” Gabriel said, following Crowley’s gaze over the scenes. 

“What for?”

“The kiss.” Gabriel shuffled his feet a bit. “I hope you aren’t, either.”

Crowley shook his head and waved the subject away. “It’s fine. Aziraphale got over it, considering whatever the heck you two are considering.”

Gabriel chuckled. “I’d tell you but you’d just laugh at me.”

Crowley’s eyes lit up. “Well now you have to tell me.” A few rounds of laughter would help put Gabriel at ease for sure. 

Gabriel reached out, running his fingers over the edges of a frame. He looked a bit like Aziraphale did when he was deep in thought. Clearly Crowley had a type. “It’s just been a while since I dated anyone. And the last one...did not end well.”

Crowley tilted his head, photos ignored as his attention was fully captured by Gabriel’s story. “Oh?”

Gabriel looked to the side a bit, as if debating with himself over what he would say. Or not say. “Have you ever been stood up?” he asked.

Crowley shrugged. “Eh. Once or twice, maybe.”

“Ever been stood up while wearing a very fancy tux in front of all your friends and family?”

Crowley took a second, but then his brain made the logical conclusion and his mouth fell open. “_No_.”

Gabriel nodded. “Yes.”

“You got left at the altar?” Another nod. Crowley blinked wildly, trying to imagine who would do such a thing, let alone to Gabriel. “I want names! Someone’s going to get a good beatin’!”

Gabriel chuckled. “It’s fine. It was a long time ago. And we probably wouldn’t have been good together for long anyway.”

“How long ago?” Crowley asked.

Gabriel pursed his lips a bit, and pointed to a half-hidden number on the wall. 

Crowley did laugh. “You’ve got to be joking!”

“I’m not.”

“That’s impossible! There’s no way someone like you goes ten years single. No way, I tell ya!”

Gabriel shrugged. “Where there’s a will, there’s a way.”

“Wow.” Crowley reigned his fit of laughter in. “Why didn’t you say something earlier?”

Gabriel shrugged. “We just met. And it’s not something I’m exactly proud of.”

Crowley shook his head and sighed. “Well, yeah I guess that makes sense. But still. We could have, you know.” He gestured to the room, as if that had anything to do with it. 

“It’s alright,” Gabriel assured him. “I’m just...sorry.”

Crowley squinted at him. As long as a kiss was had before too long, they’d be fine. Couldn’t properly plan a trip in a week, after all.

“You two sound like you’re having an awfully good time in here,” Aziraphale said, peeking his head in. 

“Gooder now that you’re here,” Crowley told him.

“Gooder?” Aziraphale and Gabriel said in unison.

“I need to stop dating smart people,” Crowley mumbled, pushing his way past them to head for the kitchen. They were due for a properly good lunch. 

-

They decided to go out for lunch. After all, Aziraphale and Crowley wanted to see more of the little town than they had gotten the chance during the storm. It was as charming and wonderful in the sun as it had been in the clouds, filled with little streets that wove around one another, shops and cafes nestled into every nook. Aziraphale smiled at it as Gabriel directed Crowley to a cafe he said would fit all their lunch needs. 

“It’s so charming here,” Aziraphale mused as Crowley pulled the car to a park. “I would have simple loved to grow up around here.”

“Guess we’ll just have to start coming back every year,” Crowley said. 

There was a smile on Gabriel’s face. “I would certainly enjoy that.”

And the prospect of making this a new tradition filled Aziraphale with giddy joy. If things worked out with Gabriel, then this could be their own anniversary trip. One the three of them would never have to argue about where to spend it. 

“You look particularly pleased with yourself,” Gabriel said, holding the seat forward for Aziraphale to climb out.

He took Gabriel’s hand. “Pleased with being here with the two of you, more like.”

“Awww.” Crowley slipped an arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders and steered him towards the cafe. “Now lets go eat.”

A little bell signaled their arrival. A small grouping of tables sat nestled to the side, mostly empty, only a few young adults in the back, working on some kind of project. A display of delectable goodies stretched along counters on the other side of the store. Aziraphale let out a small gasp and wandered over, scanning over all the pastries. 

“An excellent choice,” Crowley said. He wandered up behind Aziraphale and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Aziraphale’s shoulder as he looked over the menu. 

“Gabriel? Is that you?” An older woman, with light red hair and a colorful sense of fashion, emerged from the door behind the counter. 

“In the flesh,” Gabriel announced with a smile. 

The woman walked around the counter and pulled him into a hug. “We weren’t sure if you were going to come this year.”

Gabriel hugged her back, his smile a little sad. “Couldn’t possibly miss it.” He pulled away with a small cough and turned back to Aziraphale and Crowley. “These are my guests,” he explained. “Aziraphale and Crowley. They’re staying at the lake house with me this weekend. This is Miss Tracy.”

“Oh shush with all that Miss nonsense,” Tracy said, nudging him in the side. 

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Aziraphale said. He shrugged Crowley off his back and reached out to shake Tracy’s hand. 

“Very polite guests,” she said, smiling back at Gabriel. “It’s nice to have you here.” She pulled Aziraphale closer and dropped her voice to an audible whisper. “Gabriel so rarely has guests, you know.”

“Well this has been a lovely reunion,” Gabriel said, pulling the chuckling Tracy away from Aziraphale. “How about three of your specials?”

“For my favorite little customer?" Tracy smiled and actually reached up to pinch Gabriel’s cheek. "Coming right up. Have a seat.”

“Yeah, li’l Gabey,” Crowley said with a smirk. He pinched Gabriel’s other cheek. “Let’s have a seat.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes by smiled and led them to the table closest to the window. “I already regret bringing you here.”

“Well I certainly don’t regret coming!” Crowley said.

And Aziraphale had to agree as they took their seats. He knew it must be hard for Gabriel to be here, to go to all the places he had frequented with his parents. But it was nice to see. It was nice to know that Gabriel had strong connections from his past, memories that carried well into his adulthood. Aziraphale and Crowley didn’t have many of those, so it was fun to live a little vicariously through Gabriel. 

“Oh my god,” Crowley whispered. Then he crawled out of his chair and crossed to the back of the cafe.

Gabriel turned in his seat, frowning when he saw the wall. “I...forgot about that.”

“Aziraphale get over here!” Crowley said. 

Aziraphale glanced at Gabriel. He looked embarrassed, but not upset, so Aziraphale hopped to his feet and went to investigate. 

“Look at thiiiiiis,” Crowley said. He was staring at a wall of child drawings, years of winners from the ‘why Madam Tracy’s is my favorite cafe’ contest on display. Crowley pointed to one of the older pictures, an awfully cute drawing of a family enjoying a meal in the cafe. The proportions were off and the lines were rudimentary, but it was adorable all the same. And in the bottom left corner it was signed, Gabriel, age seven.

“How precious,” Aziraphale said.

Tracy slipped up behind them, holding a tray with three plates on it. “I have copies in the back,” she whispered. 

“We’ll take seven,” Crowley whispered back. 

They chuckled and returned to the table. Tracy set the plates down before them, a lovely little puff pastry filled with cheese and vegetables, letting off a wonderful scent that nearly made Aziraphale moan. 

“This smells scrumptious,” Aziraphale said. “And it looks simply divine.”

“Miss Tracy is a very talented pastry chef,” Gabriel said. 

“Thank you, dears.” Tracy looked between the three of them, gave a little knowing smile, and then disappeared behind the counter again. 

Crowley immediately dug into his meal, the clang of his fork ringing against his plate as Aziraphale and Gabriel took it slow. 

“She’s still staring at us isn’t she?” Gabriel asked, eyes glued to the table. 

Aziraphale glanced over. Sure enough, Tracy was leaning against the counter, watching them. She gave Aziraphale a little wave and a wink before taking the hint and returning to her work. 

“I love her,” Crowley said, his mouth half-full. “And I love this place. And I think we should move.”

Aziraphale chuckled and patted his knee. “I’m sure you’d grow bored of the small town life in time, dear.”

Crowley hummed, then nodded. “Probably right.”

“But I do like the idea of coming back more often,” Aziraphale said. 

“You’re both welcome to use the house whenever you please,” Gabriel told them. “I’ll have some keys made for you.”

Crowley leaned over and nudged Aziraphale’s arm. “You really know how to pick ‘em.”

Aziraphale blushed and they ate their lunch in relative quiet, each enjoying the meal too much to talk. It was nice to see Gabriel actually allow himself to enjoy something that wasn’t a salad. And while he didn’t moan and sigh as Aziraphale did, he certainly smiled and nodded with satisfaction as he ate. 

Aziraphale looked between Gabriel, still eating, and Crowley, finished long ago and now staring at the decorations in the cafe. He was still feeling anxious about the kiss. And even more anxious about the anniversary trip. They would have to come up with a plan B if the weekend didn’t take a new turn. 

But even if it didn’t, Aziraphale was happy all the same. He enjoyed his time with the two of them. And he hoped for as much time with them as he could get.


End file.
